The Saga: Sketch Book
by Linkmaste
Summary: Part two in The Saga. Linds finds out her uncle is dead and Impmon is left in the dust to figure out what is wrong with her. Soon this begins what could be the biggest adventure the team has ever faced yet! Could DReaper be completly dead? R&R IxL
1. Gulimon Works

Authors Note: A sequel to Secrets. Enjoy!

Two months after the whole incident with Linds turning into a half Digimon and half human, her and Impmon spent a lot of time together. She taught Impmon how to read and some useful education and even some soccer while Impmon taught her pranks and fighting.

Of course Ai and Mako still play with both of them. A little more with Impmon since they only go to school for half a day and Linds had the whole day and a little more since she was a high school student. Mrs. Ramen loves Linds since she could cook and clean amazingly. Mr. Ramen loved her for her passion for sports and her dream to make it to the pros.

"Don't worry you'll get there!" Mr. Ramen smiled and patted Linds head.

One cold snowy day, Linds was walking to the bakery to get some treats for Impmon and the twins. She glanced around and put her numb hands in her coat pockets. She walked into the Matsuda Bakery and glanced for the things she needed. Some bread, three brownies and a cookie for herself.

"Hey Lindsmon!" The red dinosaur, Gulimon waved and she smiled and asked where everyone else was.

"Takatomon and Jerry are upstairs but they told me they couldn't come upstairs."

Linds smiled to herself as she had a pretty good reason. She settled the items on the counters as Gulimon carefully pressed the buttons on the cash regester.

"Wow, did they teach you that?"

"Yep! And best of all I can have all of the peanut butter I want!"

Linds laughed and gave him the exact money. She waved goodbye and walked out of the store. After a twenty minute walk to the house she yelled a hello and put her pink and black runners beside all of the other shoes.

"Lindsay!" cried Ai hugging her waist. She looked down and saw that she had tears in her eyes. The blond haired teen knelt down and comforted the walnut haired child.

"What's wrong?"

Ai sniffed and rubbed her already red eyes and explained,

"A man was walking-and-and…someone shot him!"

Linds expression grew concerned. Crime never happened around here and it was very unusal for that to happen.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Outside expect Mako and I. Impmon was pretty freaked out but he wouldn't show it."

Linds suddenly heard the cop cars and ambulance screeching to a halt and several people shouting commands and agreements. She told Ai and Mako to come with her but stay together and the group went outside to see several cops around the area and Impmon walked towards them.

"Nuthin' to see guys c'mon." He mumbled grabbing Linds' hand but she shook it off.

"No, it's okay you take Mako and Ai inside and tell them what happened. I want to see if Marie and Tai are alright." She started to run but Impmon grabbed her hand again.

"No, please don't! Come inside please!" his eyes were in stress and they looked like when Linds' old family was about to…

"Impmon let me go!" Linds cried throwing him off and sprinting through the crowd but she didn't like what was on the ground. A man around his late 30's with blood covering his body and street clothes made him look like a bum. The man was Linds' uncle.


	2. When Your Weak

"Uncle Mark!" she cried in English.

"That's my uncle!" Linds sprinted to his side not caring about the doctors and her foster parents gripping her shoulders. His once sarcastic, green eyes were now lifeless and haunting with emptiness. She started to feel her makeup run from the salty tears now pouring freely from her face.

"It's going to be okay Mark." She whispered running a hand through this shaggy blonde hair. She felt so grieved…who would do this? Who the hell would have done this?

"Who did this?" she whispered dangerously. Linds turned around the face several people with sad faces planted on their faces…lies. They weren't concerned at all they just simply watched her only Uncle get shot and died. Clenching her fists she ran back into the house despite the cries of Marie and Tai calling her back.

"Who ever did this…" she whispered coming to the door. "Will pay when I turn into Ladydevimon." She saw Mako, Ai and Impmon staring at her. Mako and Ai were shocked and nearly in tears to see their older 'sister' covered in blood but Impmon had that same expression when her family left.

"You knew didn't you!" she cried slapping Impmon. He just stood there eyes shocked and didn't notice the red mark beginning to appear.

"You didn't want to tell me that my Uncle was coming back! You wanted to let me get on with life without knowing. Screw you Impmon just screw off!" she cried falling to her knees and sobbing. Ai and Mako just stood there chocking as if they were attempting to say something. Impmon however shook his head and repeated sorry until their parents came in.

"Linds…were sorry. We truly are." Marie helped Linds upstairs to shower off. Tai went over to Ai and Mako to talk to them of what happened. Impmon however knew he screwed up big time. He slowly walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed. This room was originally the basement but now it was a bedroom for Linds since she had the royal excuse for being a girl. He saw posters of singers and boys and random things like a picture of her and her old friends in Canada. They all looked like clones with their long necklaces, side swept bangs, tight clothes and jeans. The only difference was her being the old blonde girl there. The others were either red heads or brunettes. Over to the left of her bed, were a lamp and a desk for her homework. Across was her soccer shrine for her favorite soccer players. Her dresser was clumped with jewelry and makeup from which Marie and Tai spoiled her with after moving in. Several bead strings were hanging down that were different colors. In fact everything was bright and cheery. Totally different from her feelings right now, sad and black inside were her feelings now and it was horrible for Impmon.

He looked over to the girl who had nothing but a towel and was shaking her wet hair. She looked over at the Digimon and told him to get out.

"Look I'm sorry. I thought if you didn't know then... Ya know how much I hate the mushy stuff but I really care about you toots."

"I know but please leave me alone now, I have to get dressed." She mumbled clenching her towel tight as she could. She wanted to stay in a contained area and think about her next actions. She knew that he was murdered but was the motive and who were the suspects? More of them filled and overflowed causing her to become frustrated with herself.

Impmon left slowly and closed the door behind him muttering about girls being weird. He turned on his I pod and started to listen to a tune that he loved. He wanted to know would want Linds Uncle dead and why. Was it because he was such a jerk and left with everyone else? Well it was obvious that he wanted something with Linds because he was near their house. It was starting to get dark and he wanted to see if Linds was alright because she knew that if she got emotionally out of control then everything would light on fire.

"Linds? Are you alright?" He opened the door carefully to find Linds brushing her hair and curling it. She was in simple jeans and a hoodie that was pink and had several MSN quotes such as 'lol' and 'ttyl'.

"I'm fine but I'm going to go find that person." She said calmly before putting a necklace around her neck. It was the one that she had when she was Ladydevimon.

"Woah! Ya not going out, your gunna get creamed by that freak!" Impmon stood closing his hands into fists. She measly stepped over Impmon and ran for the door. The sun was setting. Perfect she was going to change soon.

"Linds!" Impmon roared getting up the stairs and almost caught her as she was going out of the door. The last rays of light were now peaking now and it looks like Linds was already turning into her Digimon self. A barbed tail was now showing but she kept running and found herself near the park. Good time but Impmon was still hot on her trail.

This was it, she was starting to glow once again as she jumped and once she landed she turned into her Digimon form. She looked exactly like Impmon save for the color schemes. Her once peach skin was now dark blue fur, her belly had a yellow cross on and on her neck was a green bandana and the same necklace. She also had green gloves which she used to grasp a tree branch.

Suddenly she was caught by her bandana by the looming dark figure.

"Linds! Listen to me! You can't expect to find the guy who killed ya Uncle this is a big city! Trust me!" Beelzemon stood behind sighing at Linds fighting attempts. She finally got off and was on her hands and knees. Violently she used one of her hands to pound the branch.

"I want to be human again! I want to save everyone! I want everything to go back to normal!" she sobbed and shut her green eyes tightly. Beelzemon didn't like where this was going…this reminded him of a far off memory.

_"I wanna digivolve! It isn't fair!" Impmon cried banging the floor as hard as he could with tears in his eyes. Behind him Renamon stood there emotion less and cold._

Suddenly Beelzemon lifted his head and saw Linds staring at the sky far off.

"There's a Digimon coming."

"Linds, go home you can't fight it."

As if she didn't listen to a word she said she Digivolved into Ladydevimon and took flight. Sighing, Beelzemon followed but kept a close eye on her. This whole night was very familiar in a way.

The two got into the fog to see that the Digimon was already there. It looked like a vampire with its' white fangs and evil red eyes. It wore a cape and old fashioned clothes which proved Beelzemon's theory on who it might be.

"Mystomon." He breathed. This guy was an ultimate and Ladydevimon didn't stand a chance.

"Whoever this guy is I'm taking out my anger on!" screamed Ladydevimon rushing forward and cracked her whip. To her surprise the vampire blocked it with his own red whip.

"You pathetic freak you cannot stop me!" He cried punching her in the jaw. She slumped down several feet away and groaned.

"Ladydevimon get out of there right now!" Beelzemon screamed rushing towards her but a paw was on his shoulder.

"Let her be." Renamon whispered. "Let her fight it and we'll save her before it's too late."

Beelzemon stood there but in his mind he was screaming for Ladydevimon to come back. It was just like when he was Impmon and fighting that stupid Deva.

"Don't you friggin' get it? This is what exactly happened to me!" Beelzemon screamed trying to break free of Renamon's grasp. Finally it worked but it was too late.

Ladydevimon was torn and battered. She looked like she was kicked around like her soccer ball and she felt odd like something was slipping away. She found out that she was starting to shatter somewhat as her data was slipping away. But no she couldn't let this happen. First she turned into a half Digimon half human and became a freak, next her family abandoned her when she needed them the most, and finally when one of her family members was going to see her he was simply killed. It wasn't fair it just wasn't! Hatred was filling her veins and she wanted to hurt anything that came her way. If she suffered why shouldn't everyone else?

Her body started to glow a dark black light as Beelzemon ran towards her. Suddenly he stopped and frowned. He did not like this at all, something was off about her now…


	3. Deliciousmon

"Everyone stay back!" he shouted to the Tamers that just came into the dome. Renamon stood there concerned and went over to Rika.

"Takatomon something's funny about Ladydevimon!" Gulimon said in a deep growl. Terrimon, and Renamon, stood in a fighting stance as Ladydevimon finally stopped glowing the funny black color.

Ladydevimon looked human almost. Her long hair was a dark pink and she had small, black horns but very short ones. She wore a white dress with several pink ribbons and frills. Although her feet were bare and pale along with her skin. She turned around and opened her eyes. They were a blood red which pierced Beelzemon's heart.

"I'm not likin' this!" he shouted, this was a very horrible feeling and this almost reminded him of Gulimon's evil mega form.

She turned back to Mystomon who seemed to have a nervous expression on his face but it was covered up by him chuckling.

"Oh, so now you've Digivolved into a little girl with horns how cute. Prepare to die and I will enjoy having your data." He blinked and when he blinked she suddenly appeared in front of his face. She smiled slightly and widened her blood red eyes and suddenly a terrifying rip sound pierced the night.

There stood the Digimon pointing a finger at the beheaded Mystomon and giggled. His body slumped the ground with its data fading away finally the head went away but the sight was truly horrifying. She started to giggle.

"That was fun. Who shall I play with next?" She turned around and smiled at the group.

"C'mon you damn thing work!" Takato banged the D-Ark and finally got some information.

"Deciliousmon, mega level, special attack: hands of fate. I don't think that's Ladydevimon anymore guys."

"I've seen these types before. Do nothing but kill anything that is even in sight. Beheads them, cuts them in half, or even takes their limbs and trust me I do not want to be near her at the moment." Renamon said grabbing Rika strongly. "We must leave!"

"No! I'm not leavin' without her. I don't give a rat's ass if you go or not but I'm stayin' and talkin' to her!" Beelzemon said starting to run towards her but everyone held him back.

"You'll be killed! Her power comes from hatred and by the looks of it she has enough to swipe the whole city down!" Henry cried. "We'll wait until morning so she can change back!"

Beelzemon hadn't thought of that idea but it was the best one that was said all night. Throwing the Tamers he growled,

"Alright but I'm keepin' an eye on her! Ya hear me?"

"Guys, not to be rude but she's almost five feet near us!" Takato shouted pulling Gulimon back.

"Momentai!" Terrimon said smiling. Before anyone could yell at the stupid bunny Deciliousmon started to whisper something.

"Wanna play?"

The group started to run towards the park main area and found that several people were here.

"Everyone get out now!" cried Rika waving her arms. Everyone else did the same but the people just ignored them until Beelzemon shot several bullets in the air.

"Get your butts movin' now!" he screamed shooting a few more shots until he was certain that everyone was out. A moment later the pink haired Digimon came walking smiling. Her once white dress was now bloodstained and blood was covering her face. In her hand was a woman's head with a screaming expression on her face.

"Oh my god!" cried Rika putting her hands over her face. Her violet eyes were shaking with fear as she slumped the ground in a heap.

"Rika not now! Please get up!" Renamon cried picking her up and shooting out of the area. Terrimon and Henry did the same but Takato and Gulimon stood their ground.

"What are you guys doing? You are not seriously thinking of fighting that thing?" cried Henry running madly.

"She killed someone! I don't know about you but I don't want to wait until sunrise to find bodies all over the place! Gulimon ready to Biomerge?"

"Yep Takato! Beelzemon are you fighting too?"

Beelzemon slowly nodded. They were right about her killing someone it wasn't right but he can't hurt her too badly. If you looked closely you could see the smallest tear in his eye but it quickly went away.

"Don't hurt her too much please." He whispered to himself looking down as the two Biomerge to Gallatramon and started to charge. But as he was going to knock his shield into Deciliousmon it crumpled and was thrown away. Same with his joust as it was torn apart.

"What is she!?" they both cried stepping back. Beelzemon knew that they were scared. Once looking into her eyes you could tell she was full of hate and anger.

The thought was gone once Beelzemon saw a familiar person kicking Deciliousmon back into a tree. It was Justimon who waved to the others.

"You idiot! Get out of there now if you want to be in one piece!" Beelzemon screamed as she got up with only a couple of scratches.

"What is this Digimon?" asked Ryo towards Galatramon.

"You know when we mentioned Linds turning into a Digimon?"

"Yes?"

"Well, that's kinda her but not really." The knight like Digimon replied attempting to fix his broken shield.

"Wow, she doesn't look that happy or pretty like you said." He joked lightly but Justimon made his mistake when he was thrown back into a tree by Deciliousmon who was about three feet away from him. Beelzemon suddenly saw it and took out his gun and shot the almost invisible hand that pushed Justimon. Deciliousmon twitched in pain before turned swiftly to Beelzemon and appearing before him.

"You don't play fair. Do you hate me?" she asked innocently as he was lifted up in the air by magic. He was starting to loose his air and red dots were suddenly appearing.

"Linds snap out of it! No one hates you!" he screamed looking at her red eyes. For a moment he thought they were a small flicker of green but he forgot about it as soon as he was on the ground breathing again.

"No time for you to play." She whispered walking out of the park slowly.

"Where is she going?" asked Ryo with Cyberdramon behind him growling.

"I have an idea." Beelzemon said flapping his black wings and started to fly in the dark sky.

"We have to get everyone inside or something before Linds sees them. If we don't it will be a blood bath." Takato announced and took out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers. "Kenta, I need you and Kazu to call everyone you know and make sure they tell everyone they know so that everyone stays indoors."

"Roger, but why do we have to stay indoors."

"Digimon, but a really powerful one that we can't hurt."

"Is it Linds?"

Takato sighed heavily.

"Yes, it's her but we have to wait until sunrise."

The town was closed and dark. After receiving phone calls, gun shots from Beelzemon and news that an insane Digimon was coming, all doors were locked. Several cop cars were positioned all around the city with heavy weapons. Beelzemon swore when he saw this.

"That is not gunna to do any good. Hey! Get out of here before she comes here!"

"Hold arms guys it's Beelzemon!" called the Chief of Police. The two were sort of friends but only met because Beelzemon wanted to improve his shot. "Hey, what is this guy?"

"Deciliousmon, mega. Stay about fifteen feet away her. I don't think her powers work when you're that far away." He replied grimly.

"Here she comes!" called one of the officers. The Chief said thanks and went back into station.

Beelzemon decided that this was a good time to pay a visit to Ai and Mako. They were indoors also; well at least he hoped so. Fear started to bang Beelzemon's heart as he went to the house but to his relief the twins were just climbing out of the window.

"Where do you think ya guys goin?" he asked behind them. They jumped suddenly and turned around.

"We were going to look for you guys. Mom and dad were getting worried." Mako replied. "Where is Linds?"

"Not here listen I need you to stay here. There's a Digimon running around and it is really dangerous make sure your parents get the message loud and clear."

"They already left for a movie and a walk around the city." Ai replied but before she could say anymore Beelzemon put them back in the window, said something loudly in English and flew as fast as he could to find them.

"Oh God." Breathed Beelzemon as he saw what happened to the cops back on the street. There laid several bodies limbs torn apart and some beheaded. Others were breathing and dying others were just plain dead. The guns were thrown to the side or crimpled like tin foil.

"I gotta find those two."


	4. Hopemon

"Where am I?" asked Linds getting up. Everything around her was pitch black and dark expect for her. She turned to her side and saw something surprising. It was her, expect…she was her Digimon self.

"Hey! Uh, wake up!" she slowly shook her. Slowly the Digimon opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she mumbled. Linds suddenly got an idea.

"I think we are in our minds. I dunno how I got that conclusion. The last thing I remember is going after Myotsmon."

The two sighed and looked at each other.

"Arnt we the same person?" The Digimon whispered. Linds shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I'm not sure of anything at the moment."

Suddenly Linds was alone again. She looked around until she heard a voice.

"You are such a freak!" came her cousin Kari. She saw all of her family members expect her Uncle who was lying on the ground dead like before.

"How could you kill him?" cried her mother.

"Wait! It wasn't me I swear! I wouldn't do such a thing!" Linds started to cry again. Why was she crying so much? It didn't matter to her because the next thing she saw was Ai and Mako hanging from a tree. Their lifeless eyes were wide open and blood like tears poured from them.

"No! NO!" she shrieked stumbling backwards with fresh tears in her eyes. She was terrified right now. Her heart would burst any minute or she would go insane! The sight was so horrible and disgusting. Her stomach did flips and turns and she prepared to throw up.

"I hate you!" came a Brooklyn accent voice. She turned around to find Impmon staring at her but his eyes were shadowed by the dark. "You're a real crybaby ya know that? Why don't you go home to your family- opps I forgot you don't got any." Impmon roared with laughter as he walked away. Linds was too shocked and hurt to reply or get back up from her fall.

"Your scared arnt you?" came a voice. This one she couldn't put a finger on but it was somewhat familiar. She turned around to find a girl covered in bandages so her whole face was unrecognizable. Her pale skin shone like it was glowing. Bandages barely covered her breasts and between her legs but that idea was at the back of Linds' mind.

"I can help you. You don't belong with anyone. You're different and that's a good thing. The world needs to be taught a lesson. Your friends, family can't help you there, but I can. You see, I'm you." The bandages slowly came off her face to reveal herself with a somewhat smile on her face.

"But they still love me!" Linds cried tears pouring down her face.

"If they loved you then why are you here?" the question gripped Lind's heart as she placed her hands back behind her for support. "Come with me. I promise you we will be happy forever." She held out a hand.

Linds thoughts were confused, hatred and most of all betrayed. She never wanted to feel this way again and the girl in front of her sounded so sincere, so calm, and so happy that she took her own hand and clasped it against hers.

The moment was intense and from then on Linds couldn't feel nothing or see nothing. She was numb but happy. No feelings nothing to wake her from her slumber.

"Finally." Breathed Beelzemon as he swooped down towards the couple. As he was about several feet he saw the familiar pink haired Digimon turning around the corner.

The dive was painless and cool as he got the two just in time. Unfortunately the two were screaming their heads off.

"Relax, it's me!" he sighed and rolled his eyes. The two stopped and looked up.

"Impmon? What happened to you?" stuttered Tai Ramen as he was dropped off outside the house.

"Didn't Mako or Ai tell ya I could Digivolve?" the dark angel sighed and explained quickly he could and came up with a good excuse with Linds and the Digimon that was on the loose.

Hours had passed since Beelzemon found Ai and Mako parents and the reports from the Tamers were boring and slow. The city all stayed indoors but several people were attacked by Deciliousmon. He could already see the sun rising and soon the horror would be over. Linds would be back to normal and- and nothing. The memories would still be there. This was going to hurt everyone including her. This was his fault hands down. He saw the signs, he knew the signs and he had an idea that this was going to happen!

All of the Tamers were on the road. Kazu, Kenta, Takato, Ryo, Jeri, Henry, Rika, and all of their Digimon. The sun was going up any second and there was Deciliousmon walking up the street with her head down but her body was strongly walking. Finally the sun started to rise and everyone started to smile. Two…three…four…five seconds passed and nothing. She turned her head towards the sun and shrugged continued walking.

"Oh man!" Ryo shouted standing back. "Why isn't she back to normal?"

"I don't know but I think we should retreat now!" Takato said but suddenly he was smacked backwards by an invisible force. Beelzemon growled in anger as Linds stood several feet next to him. One by one each Tamer was knocked aside. Kazu screamed in pain as a loud crack echoed the area.

Beelzemon didn't care anymore. That wasn't Lindsay anymore. That monster killed people! He hurt his friends and she didn't give a crap for it. He took out his gun and fired suddenly once she was in view. The bullet pierced the small horn on her right side and it cracked off. Loud shrill screams came from the pink haired Digimon as she crumpled to the ground blood poured from the horn and her eyes rolled back so far that they were a complete white.

Green eyes slowly appeared but they were dim and blank. The girl groaned and sat up.

"What happened? Beelzemon?" she lowered back onto the ground as a new set of tears poured down her face.

"It hurts; she hurting me Beelzemon please make her stop- gah!"

Beelzemon was next to her in a flash.

"Linds- LINDS! Tell me what's wrong! Are ya hurt?" he suddenly felt the presence back and he wasn't prepared. This was going to turn ugly and soon enough it did. A sharp stab pierced his stomach and blood suddenly oozed out of his mouth. He attempted to say something but more blood gurgled out.

"OH MY GOD!" Jeri cried nearly throwing up. Everyone else was either unconscious or barely breathing. She attempted to stand up but her leg was in superior pain and brought her down.

"Linds" Beelzemon gurgled. It was painful but he knew she was down there and they will make it out, they just had to. "Fight it! I-I-love-you- I LOVE YOU" his screamed echoed everywhere and everything went black.

"Beelzemon!" Linds cried waking up and seeing blackness. Getting up strongly she called for herself to come.

"Yes?" she was greeted by a slap.

"I'm getting out of here! Let me go!" she cried being held back by an invisible force. Beelzemon was calling her and she needed out! She was sorry for her mistakes. She shouldn't had done that! None of this would- stop it. Hope was the key! With hope nothing was impossible. Just keep hope.

"I have hope." She whispered. The invisible grip tightened but she kept on screaming it.

"I HAVE HOPE BEELZEMON! I HAVE HOPE GUYS!" she hollered with all of her breath as she felt stronger. Breaking the invisible force and landing on the ground she found herself Ladydevimon again and her other self was now just a skeleton.

"I'm going to get you soon Linds. Not now! But your stupid friend is dead!

Everyone is dead! And you're going to regret this!"

The cross on Linds began to glow and heal her suddenly but she felt something more. She could Digivolve again! The power was coursing through her veins and she felt powerful than ever.

"Ladydevimon Digivolve to…"

Beelzemon just stood there with shock realizing that he was alive again and the wound was gone! In fact everyone was standing up with shock! Linds' body glowed brilliant silver as she changed. Grey wings with soft feathers sprouted but she was a small child with short black hair with white highlights, her dress was black and white also with a grey necklace with a cross on it. One sleeve was cut off near the shoulder showing her white skin. She wore grey gloves that were defiantly silk. On her feet were black ballet shoes with ribbons criss-crossing around her ankles. On her head she had the same horns but one which Beelzemon shot was gone but some still peaked out. She opened her eyes to reveal they were sea green.


	5. Ian's Arrival

"Hopemon!" she called out in a childlike voice. It was pure but not really. Everything was opposite about her and it seemed so…spell bounding being near her.

"Linds?" Beelzemon asked weakly. The angel like child nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Beelzemon! I-" suddenly she frowned and said in a more adult voice. "She's back."

Everyone gasped.

"Who?"

"Oh man I'm not liking this."

"Takatomon there's something like Linds coming!"

"A half Digimon!" Rika cried in surprise.

Black mist surrounded everyone as a shocking feminine shriek rang through everyone's ears.

"I told you Lindsay! You cannot get rid of me that easily!" the skeleton of Lindsay stood there eyes glowed a demonic red.

"You caused so much trouble here. And you do not regret it. You are not me and you know it. Please leave before I loose my patience."

A hand gripped around Hopemon but the angel like child suddenly appeared beside her.

"You lost most of your power. You are a Champion now but that doesn't matter, what matters is that you caused my friends and family pain and I cannot forgive you for that!"

"Screw you!" the evil Lindsay sneered spitting on her but Hopemon moved behind her.

"Staff of Fate!" Hopemon cried having a grey staff and pointing it towards the evil hybrid. A grey light was produced and it hit the skeleton whom turned to stone but not before saying this.

"You still can't save him! You will be a failure no matter what!"

The now stature fell to the ground and shattered to reveal data flying away. Hopemon suddenly heard gasps and a cry of pain.

Beelzemon was on the ground again with the wound back but this time the data was nearly going away.

"Beelzemon!" Hopemon cried flying towards him and putting his head up.

"Don't worry toots. I'll be fine you'll see."

"But-but please don't go! You have to stay here! I know you don't like the mushy stuff but I love you!"

"I do too but I think I havta go…"

"I wish you didn't leave. I wish- I wish I could save your life."

The wish was granted and a Diginome appeared and went into Hopemon's body. She started to glow as she put her hands on Beelzemon. He started to heal but something else happened his tail and wings were disappearing but when the glow stopped everyone around was too shocked to speak.

Linds, now in her human form was clutching a boy around sixteen. He wore a black shirt with the evil smiley on and a red bandana wrapped around his arm. His pants were black jeans that were baggy somewhat. He had black runners with red marks on them. His hair was a natural blonde just like Linds but it wisped out near the ends.

"Hes-he-he" stuttered Takato.

"Human." Breathed Rika. Renamon for once didn't have her arms crossed and was somewhat shocked. Others just stood there unsure of what just happened.

Linds gave a moan and suddenly fell down on top of the boy whom was peacefully sleeping. Everyone ran up to them and started to carry them.

"Gaurdrmon can you take Impmon-or well I dunno him?" Kazu pointed to the blonde haired kid. Gaurdrmon nodded and picked him up. Renamon and Gulimon picked up Linds and they started a long walk to Linds' and Impmon's house.

"Strange." Henry said suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "I can't find any bodies on the ground and everyone is calm and happy as if nothing happened."

"Could she-" Takato looked at Linds. "Could she have changed something?"

"Possibly. Right now I think anything is." Rika replied sighing. Jeri only nodded and looked down.

"She must because my leg doesn't hurt anymore."

"Same with my arm feels better than ever." Kazu called out.

Linds suddenly gasped and woke up. She climbed out of bed but had a sudden dizzy spell so she sat back down. Once again getting up slowly she raced for Ai and Mako's room to find the boy in Mako's bed.

"Is he alright?" she asked. Behind her she felt to children wrap their arms around her.

"Linds! Where were you! We missed you!" Ai cried while Mako raced to the boy.

"Who's this? Is this your boyfriend?" Linds looked at the others who shrugged. Inside she wanted to blush but she kept it down.

"They don't believe its Impmon." Said Henry, he excused himself to go call his parents other agreed and they left Ai, Mako, Linds, and Impmon alone.

"Where am I?" a voice came from Mako's bed. They turned around to find the boy up on his elbow blinking his eyes.

"Impmon is that really you?" Mako cried rushing towards him. Ai couldn't say a word.

"Of course it's me what-" he looked at his hand. Five fingers. "What's goin' on?"

"You know how you saved my life?" he nodded slowly. "Well I must have done the same thing because a Diginome came and…" she explained the somewhat touching story. "I'm sorry you have to go through this." She whispered but the boy shook his head.

"Nah, its okay I guess. I'm just really confused at the moment ya know? Kinda sick to be a human no offense."

"Yea I understand…say…it's kinda awkward to call you Impmon now I suggest we give you a new name!"

This took everyone off guard.

"We didn't give you a new name when you changed!" Ai cried.

"Well duh! Having two Impmons would be confusing now wouldn't it? Besides I was Ladydevimon, and Hopemon now!" she retorted lightly.

"Fine whatever; just give me the new name." Impmon muttered.

"How about Ian? Close to your name plus it's one of the characters from this awesome gun fight movie!" she knew that Impmon- Ian would like that.

"Sweet, see I have a cool name now and its way better than yours."

Linds laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Then I guess its Ian. But something else is bothering me."

"What?" Mako and Ai asked.

"Well you know I'm still human right now could Ian change at dark just like me?" Linds asked putting a thoughtful look on her face.

"WA!" Ian cried "I could still be a Digimon? Sweet."

"Well only a half just like me." Linds replied. "Look, I'm starved and Ian looks like he is going to eat the bed so lets go downstairs and grab some food okay?"

"Yes! Food!" Ian cried jumping out of bed and landing on his butt.

"How can you humans stand with out a tail!" he shouted.

"How can you Digimon stand with a tail!" she replied. "God it hurts if someone pulls on it."

The heated argument continued as Ai and Mako decided that they should get them some cereal. Jeri looked upstairs.

"They're fighting again?" she asked. Ai nodded.

"They always fight but not really."

"Do you mind if I can get some cereal too. Calumon and I are really hungry."

"Do you have cream puffs?" Calumon asked making his once small ears huge.

"Sorry, but do you want some brownies?" Mako asked, holding out a bag.

"Brownies for breakfast!" Calumon cried, shoving his face with the treat.

Suddenly it got quiet upstairs.

"I think they stopped fighting." Mako said observantly. Everyone at the phone nodded.

"Say where are your parents?" Jeri asked. The twins pointed to the couch to the couple that was asleep.

"Okay see? Like this." Linds said walking to the door and back. Ian started to put one foot in front of the other and again. By the time he got back to Linds he smirked.

"See? Not that hard is it?" Linds smiled and suddenly thought of something.

"I don't think Tai and Marie know about you do they? Well I guess it will be a little bit of a shock."

"Hello? A little? Toots, I turned into a human! A HUMAN!" he cried waving his arms all over the place.

"Calm down we will just let it down slowly. Anyways I want to get some food and you can walk so let-Okay breakfast is already here" Linds took the bowls from Ai and Mako and gave one to Ian. He took it and started to stuff his face. Same with Linds.

"Teens are such pigs." Ai muttered closing the door.

"Yeah." Mako agreed.

"We heard that!" came a muffled reply but more sounds of eating continued. Finally they finished and went downstairs to see if their guests were here. Sure enough there they were still fighting over the phone.

"Why are you calling Terrimon?"

"Give me the-ouch!"

"Takatomon how much longer"

"Until Terrimon gives me the phone!"

"Momentai!"

"I dunno about you toots but I just want to get outta here. This has disaster written all over it."

"Agreed. Wanna play soccer?"

"Better than seeing how this turns out. Anyways I can use a good warm up from you." Ian gave his trademark smirk. Linds scoffed.

"Woah! You aint beating me because I had years of practice and you will suck if you can't even walk!"

"Woah sorry for you to PMS." He muttered.

"Hey you're a teen to so get used to it. It will come to you soon just wait." She smiled evil fully and the boy's green eyes grew wide.

"Wait…ya gotta be kiddin me I'll be PMSing soon?" he started to follow her who smirked.

"Nah, we girls go through that before we get our period."

"Period?"

"Menstrual cycle. I really don't want to explain how it works but if I'm pissed or very emotional that's the reason."

"So what happens to me?"

"I dunno uhh you seem to be out of all of it you lucky bastard. But that doesn't mean you will suddenly scream or want to kick something." She picked up the ball with her foot and balanced it carefully to her knee then with smooth reflexes she bounced it in the air and shot it in her own fake net.

"Okay lets have a one on one no hands."

"You're not bad at all." Linds said impressed. The score was 3-3 and both of them were sweating. She turned around to find everyone outside save from the parents staring at the two.

"Who won the phone fight?" Linds asked. They shrugged.

"Well it was kinda a tie since we broke it." Henry said carefully.

"It was Takato's fault!" Ai and Mako cried pointing their fingers at the goggle head boy.

"Oh c'mon! I just dropped it and the plastic chipped. It was Gulimon who chewed the cord!"

"And your not dead yet pineapple head?" Ian said balancing the ball on his head but to his dismay it just simply fell. Linds ran over and swiped the ball with her feet before juggling it with her knees.

"Hey get back here!" he started to run after her but she was of course too skillful in this sport and played a series of tricks on him easily.

"Or what? Badaboom me?"

Ian simply rolled his eyes as Terrimon laughed.

"Can it bunny."

"Ohh he's PMSing alright." Linds said smiling while all of the guys laughed. Rika, Renamon, Calumon, and Jeri just rolled their eyes and muttered an immature.

"Shut up!" he cried blushing.

"Ohh he's blushing how cute!" Ian was now growling and looked ready to kill. Linds only knew he was playing but she did have a bit of sympathy for him. She finally snapped out her thoughts to hear a familiar song. Oh yes this song was very familiar and she hated it with a passion. It made her and Ian blush madly as the boys sang it loud and proud.

"Lindsay and Ian sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Calumon in a baby carriage"

"Hey!"

Linds looked over at Ian quietly.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before they do the second version of the song."

"What's the second-"

"Lindsay and Ian sitting in a tree F-U-C-" Fortunately Rika slapped them all and told that Ai and Mako were right there! They laughed and tumbled to the ground while Rika stood there yelling her head off.

The two were in Linds' room. Linds was looking thorough her closet while Ian picked up his I-pod gift and listened to a song called 'Shut me up' my MSI.

"So, whacha lookin' for?" Ian asked crocking his head to the side. Linds didn't responded but cursed as she threw a tank top on Ian.

"Watch where ya throwin your stuff."

"Snap! I don't have any clothes for you."

"What do you mean? That wardrobe is full of clothes!"

"Not any guy clothes! These clothes right here you will never wear or so help me God I will seriously kill you. But I guess we have to go shopping for some clothes for you to wear because you can't keep on wearing that stuff over and over again.

Linds grabbed her purse and suddenly looked at her clothes.

"Speaking of clothes. You out!" she scooted Ian out and started to change. He wondered. Why did she always shoo him out when she changed. Was there that he couldn't see? I mean they knew everything about each other. With mighty courage he opened the door and proclaimed,

"Okay what are you hiding?"

Like a deer caught in headlights, Linds stopped and looked at Ian with shock. She was only claded in her blue and green panties and matching lace bra attempting to put on her tank top. Ian stood there gawking at her.


	6. A Peek, A Mall, and a Chase

Everything was a blur. Linds suddenly dropped her shirt, screamed yelled something that Ian couldn't understand and kicked him out of her room…literally.

"What was that for?" Ian cried on the ground. His face was flourished with embarrassment and he could feel some blood trickle down from his nose. Why did he have to open the door? Why couldn't he just wait and let her have some privacy. Now she probably won't ever speak to him again. Why did she have to kick so hard though? The teen didn't even notice the gang coming down the stairs to see what was wrong.

"Why are you on the ground?" Mako asked helping Ian up. He shrugged but kept his eyes on the now closed door.

"Uh, Linds?" Rika knocked on the door. "It's just me and Jeri can we come in."

The door opened and closed only letting the two girls in while the boys started to talk.

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" asked Kazu.

As Ian explained his story, the girls were in Linds' room comforting her. She wasn't crying but more pissed.

"And he still opened the door!" she cried banging her head on the pillow. Jeri put a comforting arm on her shoulder while Rika muttered about men being idiots.

"Aw, don't worry. I think he was just curious. It's his first real day of being a human. I mean remember how you were first night of being a Digimon?" Linds nodded and sighed.

"No wonder she's mad. Listen this is your fault but you gotta make it up to her." Kazu explained.

"Make it up to her? Wadya' mean?"

"You know buy her chocolates, take her out for supper. Girls love that stuff!" Takato said listing off thing from the top of his head. Everyone else nodded.

"How about you take him out for a movie or something? Just to say you're sorry. Boys love gory movies." Rika suggested looking thoughtful.

"Movies for night and you know what happens at night. Wait I got it! A day at the mall! I can get him clothes, we can screw around it will be perfect. And it's only 2:30 so we got plenty of time!" Linds quickly threw on the rest of her clothes which was a blue top, somewhat loose black jeans and whit crop jacket. She once again grabbed her purse and smiled.

"Okay Ian lets go!" she dragged the poor confused boy outside and before she closed the door, she told that Rika was in charge for the time being.

After a few moments of silence Henry sighed.

"Alright who wants to follow them?"

No one answered but they just bolted for the door including Ai and Mako who were somewhat confused but tagged along with Rika and Jeri.

"Okay what has gotten into you?" Ian cried as he was still being dragged down the street and into the mall.

"Well, since it's your first day of being a human you're going to do some pretty gay things such as looking at me half naked. So I'm teaching you how to be a guy. Lesson one guy follows girl."

"This is gunna be fun." He muttered as he was dragged into a store.

"Okay try this." She handed him several hoodie, shirts and jeans. After thirty minutes in that store they settled for two outfits and paid 1000 yen for them.

"I'm starving." Ian said following Linds. She agreed and they stopped at the food court.

"I'm getting fries and a burger you want to same thing?"

"Sure." He shrugged and Linds smiled.

"See? You're getting this hang of this!" she hugged him while Ian blushed madly. Awkwardly he hugged her back and while they did this the group talked between themselves.

"600 yen he will kiss her." Takato challenged Jeri who agreed and shook hands on it. Rika smirked while did the boys.

"What is the big deal with this?" Mako asked Ai quietly. She shrugged.

"I think they like each other." She whispered.

"What? But if they do they're going to get married, and maybe forget about us." Mako cried.

"I never thought of that." Ai said quietly looking down.

"Okay final lesson. The photo shoot. See that small box like thing over there?" she asked Ian he nodded. "You take pictures. It's a mandatory thing and you just simply pose and stuff.

"Okay sounds simple" Ian said shrugging as he got in but realized that it was kinda fun. The first flash he had no clue what was going on but he quickly got the hang of it and finally at the last flash Linds stole a kiss which took him by surprise.

Looking at the pictures the couple laughed and they took half of them.

"I want the last one." She stuck her tongue out which Ian returned smirking. She looked outside and frowned. The sky was a pale orange and she could see the sun was about to set.

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry for looking at you like that." Ian mumbled putting his hands in his pockets. "It's just I have these weird feelings and they-"

"Just feel so much stronger?" she finished for him. He nodded and looked at her eyes. God they were pretty as they sparkles their sea green color.

Linds looked at his eyes. God was he hot or what? As he came closer to her face she closed her eyes and felt his warm lips pressed against hers. She was dazed again by the gentleness of his kiss. Quietly she wrapped her arms around his arms while he did the same for her waist.

"Please give me 600 yen." Takato said holding out his hand. Jeri scowled and handed him the money slowly. The group was mostly shocked to find out their suspicions of them being a couple was true. They had to ask more questions about it so like a flash of lighting they came up to the kissing couple.

"So how long has this been going?" asked Rika first.

"GAH!" the two cried splitting apart and blushing.

"It's not what you think!" cried Linds helplessly but it was no use.

"So was it before or after you became a Digimon?"

"RUN!" she and Ian ran the opposite way with the group hot on their tails.

"This way!" she cried turning a quick left out of the mall. They ran for a couple of blocks but they still didn't give up. Ai and Mako were at the front of the group running the fastest.

"Those guys can run!" she cried jumping over a garbage can. She spotted a building not to far away. She hoisted Ian up and he grabbed her arms before the group could get her.

"They're gunna get up here quick." Ian said jogging towards a door. Linds followed and the two ran down several flights of stairs. They could already hear their footsteps going down them.

"Oh no!" cried Linds nearly falling off the ledge. They were on a balcony which was above an indoor swimming pool and before they could think of something they heard the group behind them.

"Jump?" asked Linds. Jumped into the pool not looking back to see if the others were there. As they did they changed into their Digimon form.

"Hah! Nice try guys!" Linds called out as she got out of the pool and shook her fur off. They group yelled they would ask them questions about them later but this was their time now.

"So where to next?" She asked Impmon who shrugged.

"God, it feels so better being a Digimon." He looked over at Linds who raised an eyebrow.

"What it does? Got a problem with it toots?"

"Alrighty. Let's hit the bakery I bet no one is even there." The two Digimon made it in several minutes to the bakery and stole off a few brownies and cream puffs. After all running like that made them very hungry and who wouldn't want Takato's parents' good food?

"What's next?" he asked. Linds shrugged and decided to walk around the city and finally thought of something.

"I saw Ai and Mako there." she muttered feeling sad. "We should spend some time with them. They are your tamers after all."

Impmon gave a thoughtful moment to himself and slowly nodded and started to walk back towards their house. Linds followed and asked for a piggyback ride.

"Hop on." He muttered while the blue Digimon smirked and jumped on his back. He grabbed his legs while she wrapped her arms around his neck. To her surprise he could carry her pretty well.

"Wow your strong!" She commented while Impmon blushed. She laughed lightly but he retorted.

"You're blushin' too!"

"So?"

"So what? You're blushin'!"

"Yeah I know so?"

The argument continued until they got to their house and they opened the door. But we were suddenly hugged.

"Please don't get married!" came Ai voice.

"Married?" Linds asked confused.

"You're not going to leave us are you?" Mako said with tears in his eyes. Linds looked at Impmon who was confused as she was.

"Guys were not leaving you what makes you think that?" she replied softly.

"You guys are a couple are you not?" Ai asked putting her hands on her hips.

The two blushed at the same time and they stammered.

"Uh-I-well-you see"

"Yeah-not-well"

Linds finally got her words.

"Okay we are I guess but we arnt going to get married! I mean like people don't do that until their 20!"

Impmon took her lead.

"Guys I'm your partner I can't leave you, Plus I hate to say it but I guess you're my family and yeah…" he muttered looking down.

"And I'm your step sister! Just because we, well like each other doesn't mean we are going to ditch you guys!" she smiled. "Besides we came home to spend some time with you guys because we are kinda ignoring you. So what do you guys want to do well make it up to you?"

Ai and Mako exchanged evil looks and from then on Linds and Impmon knew that there was no way of escaping the game that Ai and Mako were thinking of.

"You know how much I hate this." Linds muttered to Impmon holding his hand while scratching her white wedding dress. Ai and Mako had the greatest idea of making them play wedding and guess who were the groom and bride? You're correct if you guessed the two Digimon standing there impatiently.

"Well at least your tail ain't stuck in the pants." Impmon muttered back as he heard Ai saying some stuff about living happily ever after.

"Okay you may kiss the bride." Ai announced and Linds replied quickly.

"How about a peck on the cheek?" Linds evened with the twins as she pecked Impmon quietly and the twins laughed.

"Can we please get this stuff off now!" cried Impmon practically scratching at his clothes.

"Yeah sure go ahead." Mako said while Impmon got out of the clothes in a flash.

"No offense but Tux's arnt my thing."

The dark blue Digimon agreed and suggested a movie. The perfect thing to put them asleep. The two put in the Lion King and in twenty minutes they fell asleep.

"Let the movie going." Linds said to him before jumping off the couch and went downstairs to her room. He followed.

"I'm going to bed." she said but he nodded.

"Well I can't sleep in my closet anymore ya know."

It struck her like a lighting bolt. She forgot that in the morning that they would be human in the morning. Linds blushed and said he could sleep with her. He nodded and mumbled a 'thanks'.


	7. Ice Rink Battle

Morning came and Ai and Mako were up and early as usual. They didn't find the couple on the couch so they went downstairs to Linds' room to find the two cuddling each other on her bed. Snickering, they jumped on the bed and told them to get up.

Ian looked at the clock, 8:25. He was so warm in the bed that he never wanted to get up.

"No, more sleep." He muttered as he shut his eyes. Linds didn't even bother to open her eyes.

"You guys are no fun." Said Ai as she walked out of the door, Mako followed but attempted to take a 10 dollar bill.

"Take it and your getting a makeover." mumbled Linds still having her eyes closed. Mako skulked and walked out of the room with no money at hand.

About ten minutes later the two teens were greeted once again by a loud horn sound. Linds screamed as well as Ian. After regaining their normal heart beat they turned to the twins who were laughing their heads off as Mako was clutching a blow horn.

"I'll give you 10 seconds to get a head start." Linds said darkly. Ian did not want any part in this so he fell back down on the bed and closed his eyes. "One…two…nine…TEN!" for five minutes all you could hear is Ai and Mako screaming and feet pounding the whole house.

"Guys, I'm sleeping!" Ian screamed throwing a pillow on his head. He should get up now so that they don't come charging in. Throwing off the covers he flopped out of bed and decided he should change into one of the outfits Linds bought him since he was that nice. Ian picked out a black muscle shirt, baggy blue jeans and a red hoodie with an evil smiley face. Although he had to admit Linds was good at picking out the stuff that he liked.

As he was just about to put on his new shirt Linds came in and just like Ian yesterday stopped at looked at him.

"Oh, I'm so so sorry!" she cried covering her eyes. She couldn't help but smile. He had a six pack! Oh this was such an ironic moment.

"Uh, it's okay I guess." He muttered putting his shirt on and then his hoodie. "I still don't get why ya always blush when this happens seesh." Linds sighed,

"Just cause, besides I think I can trust you not to gawk at me while changing. She quickly threw off her top and bottoms and threw on pair of brown sweat pants, a black tank top and a white hoodie with her soccer team name on the back.

"Hey, we haven't told Mako and Ai's parents about you have we?" Linds asked putting some makeup on.

"Do we gotta? I mean they wont notice that much."

"We were lucky that they didn't come down here while we were sleeping. That would be a drama."

God must have been listening to their discussion as a soft knock came from the door.

"Linds? Are you alright? We haven't seen for a couple of days now and we are kinda worried."

"I'm alright but we kinda have to talk."

"Talk about what?" came Tai's voice.

"Well, about Impmon."

"What about him? Did he do something?"

"Well it was kinda me. You see a Digimon got him really bad and he was kinda going to die but I kinda saved him by using my energy. And well the side effects are kinda just like mine."

The parents didn't reply just opened the door and saw Ian. The two hugged him and ask him many questions.

"Oh are you alright?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Should we call the hospital?"

Linds finally got in.

"Guys, he's alright. Just kinda confused on being a human that's all I've been teaching him though."

"Even though ya a horrible teacher." Ian smirked crossing his arms. Linds rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, alright we were going to also ask you if you guys wanted to go ice skating today?" Marie smiled and explained that the temperature dropped a lot and the ice rink was ready.

"Ai and Mako are already getting dressed." Said Marie but they heard a thump.

"Help!" came a muffled cry.

"I'll go help them." Linds said getting out of the room. Ian quickly thought of an excuse.

"I'll go help too!" he ran after Linds who was already up the stairs.

"Thanks for getting us out of that one." Linds said while helping Ai do up her coat. Ian started to help out Mako. Finally everyone was ready and had their skates. Linds dug deep and found her old Hockey skates which she only used once and took out her white skates and some duck tape.

"What's with the duck tape, toots?" he asked standing behind her.

"I get pissed at the laces." She simply replied as she walked out of the door. Spotting two I-pods on the counter Ian grabbed the two and followed out.

"Thanks" she said as she took the device and climbed in. Mako had to sit on Ian as they drove since the car could only carry five passengers.

"Can I listen?" Mako asked Ian.

"I don't really think you can understand the lyrics."

"Lyrics?"

"Words to the song, their in English."

"I don't care. Gimmie."

Ian gave an ear phone to Mako who put it on and started to listen to the music and Linds offered an ear phone to Ai who nodded and put it in.

Finally they reached their destination of an ice rink that was somewhat empty. Two couples and a couple of teens were skating around which was easy for the family to skate around in. The clear sky made the sun shine down and the ice rink sparkled like diamonds.

Linds sat down on an empty bench and quietly put on her skates. She slipped the purple guards off and climbed on the ice. Slowly she started to skate but as soon as she was getting the hang on it she fell.

"Damn." She muttered as Ian laughed somewhat harshly.

"I thought Canadians knew how ta skate?"

The blonde scowled darkly and looked down in hopelessness. Quickly, she started again and was amazed at how good Ai and Mako were at skating. Even Tai and Marie were skating just like a natural hobby.

"How long did you guys skate?" stammered Linds gawking at them.

"Oh, about two years now. Ai and Mako just love skating." Tai replied stopped in front of her. She couldn't even stop herself unless she just fell. Linds turned to Ian who was just having enough trouble tying the strings together.

"How the hell do you put these on!" he cried in English. She guessed he didn't want Ai and Mako know how to say bad words…yet.

"Hang on Ian God! You're even worse then me when I get pissed." She replied impatiently and tied his skates. She then got some duct tape and taped about two layers of the grey sticky material on the black skates.

Linds went on the ice once again and fell down as soon as she stepped on it. This caused Ian to fall into the snow and start to laugh.

Ai looked at her now beeping D Ark and gasped. Mako saw it too and looked around. The twins looked at Linds and Ian who were now fighting with each other.

"Don't they sense a Digimon?" Ai whispered. Mako called out to them.

"Guy's there a Digimon coming!" he skated towards them but it was too late the fog was already here.

"Ai! Mako!" cried Ian jumping into the barrier. Linds skated towards Tai and Marie.

"You guys have to get out of here now!" she started to push them away but they grabbed her too.

"So do you. You and Ian arnt Digimon anymore and you can't do anything." Tai cried. Marie felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Ai! Mako where are you?" she called out but was gabbed by a green black whip. Shrieking, she struggled to get free but nothing worked.

"Ian! How are we going to do this?" Ai cried towards the older teen. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh C'mon why can't I be a Digimon now?" he cried. He suddenly slipped and fell on the ice hard.

"Ian! Are you alright?" cried Mako but he was suddenly screaming as another green whip took him suddenly and pulled him away.

"MAKO!" Ian cried getting up suddenly but to his shock Ai was also being captured by the green whip.

"AI! NO IM AINT ALLOWIN' THIS!" he roared skating towards them. Suddenly Ai felt her D Ark glowing a bright light and she looked at Ian who was glowing. He shrank and the form of Impmon took place.


	8. Yamaki's Explaination

"Oh my god!" cried Linds who was skating as fast as she could beside the Digimon. "How did you do that?" she cried pushing her legs to skate towards the monster that they could see clearly. To their suspire, it wasn't a monster at all…or at least they thought it wasn't.

"Henry?"

The boy with green whip like hands grinned an evil smile. His red eyes glowed brightly before speaking, in a raspy voice.

"Time to say goodbye to your Tamers!" the whips started to squeeze Ai, Mako, Marie, and Tai. Linds started to feel tears crawl down her cheeks. Why was she so helpless now?

"We don't have time for this!" Impmon cried glowing once again and changing into Beelzemon and scratching with his claws at the Henry look alike. Ai and Mako because free and stood behind Beelzemon thinking of a plan.

Linds shouted some encouragement and skated over to Ai and Mako. She had no clue what to do. If there was a way that Beelzemon could be stronger…some kind of power…wait! The cards that Ai and Mako had could be helpful!

"Guy you have any Digimon cards?" she smiled when Mako pulled out a couple of cards. "Well? Make him stronger, faster, something, anything!" Linds' arms were all over the place as Ai suggested a power up card.

"Dig modify!" cried Mako. He threw the card towards Ai as she swiped it with the purple D Ark. "Digi Power activate!"

Woah! Linds started to feel power building inside her and looked over a Beelzemon who fought strongly. Could the cards be affecting her also? She shouted to them.

"Quick! Use a Digivoultion Card. Don't ask just do it please!" she called to them. If her theory was right then…the card was swiped…perfect! She was Digivolving!

"Hopemon!" she called out flying towards Beelzemon. "Need some help?"

"Yeah, could use some at the moment!" he called out shooting the whips but the simply dodged.

"Staff of Fate!" she called out bringing forth the grey staff and pointing it towards the creature. She smirked as she disappeared and reappeared behind it.

"Tricked you!" she giggled and shot the powerful blast behind it making the creature scream and drop the two adults. Swiftly she caught Tai as Beelzemon caught Marie.

"Linds?" Tai called out and Hopemon smiled.

"Open your eyes! I'm Hopemon silly!" she giggled as she sat him down on the snow outside the battlefield. Quickly she went back in and the two Digimon were now facing the Henry creature.

"Ai, Mako use another Digimon card will ya?" Beelzemon cried as the twins nodded.

"Dig modify…double impact attack activate!"

"Ready?" asked Beelzemon charging his Chrona Blaster while Hopemon got her Staff of Fate ready and nodded.

"Chrona Blaster!"

"Staff of Fate!"

The attack blew a huge hole in Henry's stomach as it gurgled a scream and disappeared into blue whips of smoke.

"That was weird." Beelzemon said flying down. Suddenly he felt himself glowing again and turning back into a human. The same experience was happening to Hopemon too feeling herself being dragged down.

The two teens were now sprawled on the ice tired from the battle. They panted heavily as they sat up slowly.

"That." Linds gasped for breath. "So…kicked ass."

"Yeah it did but I got a few questions. For instance, why was that thing lookin like the blue haired kid, second how did we became Digimon and third why did it vanish in a puff of blue smoke like those stupid magic tricks?"

"I think we have some answers to that." Came a low reply. The teens and twins turned around to find a familiar face but behind him was Takato, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, a little girl around 6 and all of their Digimon.

"You again!" cried Ian as he clenched his fists and put the twins behind them. "Whatda want? I thought we destroyed you!"

"Guys, he's cool! He's not the guy you fought!" Takato said stepping in front of Yamaki. The group behind him nodded.

"How can we trust this guy?" Linds growled standing into a fighting stance.

"Because I know all of your answers and who that copy of myself really was." Yamaki said.

The two teens looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, we will go with you." Linds agreed while Ian nodded.

"Were coming too!" cried Ai and Mako both gripping on the teens clothes.

"Sweetie you're not going with them!" cried Tai attempting to pick up Ai but she refused and showed her D Ark.

"Were Ian's tamers and we can't leave with out him!" Mako said coming beside Ai. Ian nodded while Linds offered to have Ai and Mako's parents tag along.

"Well that would make all of the grown ups now." Henry said turned behind him to find a group of adults waiting near several vehicles.

"Something tells me that this was planned awhile ago." Linds said to Yamaki.

"C'mon, I'll give you the information along the way to Hypnosis head quarters." Yamaki said. Ian and Linds shrugged as they started to walk towards the black limo waiting for them.

"We will take the car with us and follow you." Tai said to Yamaki who nodded in agreement.

Linds, Ian, Ai, Mako, Takato, Gulimon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terrimon, the girl who was called Suzie, her digimon Lopmon and Yamaki were all in the back part of the limo listening to the blonde's speech.

"It seems that we haven't destroyed the D-Reaper completely." He began. This caused loud uproars from everyone.

"What do you mean?"

"Operation Doodlebug should have worked!"

"We had to sacrifice our Digimon."

"And our friends!"

Yamaki held up a hand for everyone to calm down. Soon everyone became quiet.

"We have but a slip of data code began to form in the Digital world and it infected a Digimon. I think we know this one." He showed a picture of the Digimon that nearly killed Linds.

"Me? So I became infected." Linds nodded slowly and put her head into her hands.

"Exactly but it started to load your memories and leave you but it duplicated so that a piece of the D-Reaper was still in you. It must have collected a memory of seeing me or an organization like us and made a Digital copy of that portraying your fears and such.

"So I created it?"

"Not exactly. It also spread to other people and copy their information. I don't need to say what the D- Reaper program was designed to do."

"Destroy information that evolved too much right?" Jeri said and Yamaki nodded.

"Well instead of that it seems to be have added a program to itself again…sort of like a-"

"Biomerge." Breathed Rika crossing her arms and putting a leg on top of another. "And this idea came from us because we Biomerged so many times."

"Precisely. We have not identified the program that it Biomerged with but it seems to have to so something to do with downloaded human memories and personalities. Even their physical appearance."

Linds started to create an idea of what program could have the same qualities. Wait…SIMS!

"Sims!" she said loudly. Everyone looked at her.

"A possibility we have named several character making programs but none seem to match quite right. But our lead guess is Sims."

"Okay Mr." Ai said as Yamaki gazed at her. "Why did Linds and Ian change into their Digimon form? It wasn't dark outside."

"Well, I think 'Ian' here changed because he was your partner but with Linds here I'm stumped. You're full of mysteries to the creators of Digimon."

"I am?"

"Well think about it, a half human and half Digimon isn't normal even with a Biomerge and now you can just suddenly change by the swipe of Ai and Mako's cards. It almost seems that you're their partner but it doesn't make much sense at all."

The car suddenly stopped and the group followed Yamaki into the building as well as the adults. After a few flights of stairs, several automatic doors and a long hall they came into a room with several people in it.

"Welcome back Yamaki." Said a blue haired man with glasses. Linds thought that he almost looked like Henry but maybe that was his dad.

"Hey daddy!" cried Suzie hugging the man as he chuckled.

"Hey princess." He picked her up and hugged her before setting the little girl down gently. The man turned to Linds and gave a warm smile.

"And you must be Lindsay Rose or should I say Ramen now. I'm John Wong"

They exchanged polite hand shakes and Linds muttered about him calling her 'Linds'.

"Whatever suits you." He smiled and introduced the blonde teen to other creators but one stuck them out the most. A man almost looking like Jesus smiled and shook her hand with a tight grip.

"Pleasure to meet you Linds." Shubimi smiled and took a pen and wrote something down. "I'm amazed that you are actually half a Digimon. If you don't mind we would like to run a few tests on you and Impmon or should I say Ian now.

"You got that right Jesus." Smirked Ian. Linds elbowed him but couldn't help but smirking. Others drew a completely blank face.

"Christian joke." Linds explained as she was leaded by several girls to one room and several guys to another.

"Where are they going?" Ai asked to Henry's dad. He smiled and knelt down.

"They just have to do a few tests so that we can understand about them. Don't worry we are not going to hurt them."

"Okay take a deep breath." The woman Daisy said to Linds as she felt cold metal pressed against her chest. After a few minutes of other tests to check her eye sight, reflexes and others they took out a needle. Linds gulped. She hated needles they always made her woosy.

"Take a deep breath and close you eyes." Daisy instructed "So I heard you play soccer what position."

"Goalie" Linds responded feeling the prick of the needle. "Is Ian getting the same thing?"

"Yeah, don't worry he'll be fine."

"I guess." She replied as she felt Daisy put a Band-Aid on the spot where the needle was taking her blood.

"Okay you're free." She smiled and said she did a good job. Linds suddenly heard Ian mumbling stupid humans and a door opening and close.

"You okay?" Linds asked Ian who shrugged.

"Stupid needle hurt like hell. Why did we even agree to be tested like gerbils?"

"Would you like for them to have no clue on how to get rid of this D-Reaper thing?" she replied coldly before walking towards the group. God, it scared him a little when she acted so cold on subjects like this. Although he would never admit that, never in his life would he admit that.

"Linds! Ian your okay!" the twins hugged the two and they hugged back.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys." Ian said ruffling Mako's hair. He laughed and the two ran towards Suzie who grown fond of them.

"Okay I'm looking at the Chromosomes right now." A person said typing a few codes and the computer screen was filled with two pictures. "The one on the right is Linds, while the other is Ian. As you can tell several nitrogen bases were replaced with digital code creating that hybrid title. It was amazing they actually fit though or else you would be suffering from being a human with a tail or ears." The man laughed a little before clicking some more but the rest was more directed to Yamaki and other adults.

For the next 4 hours the adults and occasionally Linds and Ian were informed on the little things such as the DNA theories but they didn't really pay attention. They were dragged into Ai, Mako, and Suzie's game of hide and seek. They smiled and agreed of course they would start complaining if they didn't. It was Linds turn to find everyone and sure enough she found Ian standing behind her.

"Wow do you even know how to play the game?" Linds asked smiling. He shrugged and said he was playing at least. In minutes he found Ai, Mako, and Suzie hiding under a desk.

"You better be careful under there. You could pull a cord." She said helping the young children to get up. "Me and Ian are tired so I'm afraid that we have to cut the game short."

"It's Ian and I." corrected Mako, "and we want to play some more or else we will spill the secret between you and Ian." Linds face paled and sighed.

"Alright who is up for Simon says?"

An hour passed and the kids finally grew tired and fell asleep on a couch while the teens were perched on a wall but Ian was looking at the window showing a wide view of the city. Something caught his eye suddenly and he rose an eyebrow.

"Guys, I dunno how to explain this but…birdbrains' here."


	9. To the Digital World!

"What?!" cried Takato as he looked out of the window and sure enough the fiery bird Zequhimon was flying towards the building in top speed.

"We have to go!" cried Rika running out of the door as everyone else followed expect the adults who stood amazed at the size of the Digimon.

"Sir, we just had a Bio-oh never mind." Called one of the ladies dropping to her knees in awe. Yamaki didn't reply just took off his shades and stared.

"Hello again children." The fiery bird that was bright as the sun called out landing.

"Where's everyone else?" called Henry.

"They decided to wait while I pick up the new half Digimon. We have a small task for her in the Digital world. Ah, there you are." He looked at Linds who gave a small whimper at his powerful stance. "We need to ask you a few questions and help us out since this creature started to attack the digital world." With a flap of his fiery wing an image of the evil Linds appeared.

"Woah dude back up. I thought I destroyed that thing!" Linds cried clenching her fists.

"And unfortunately she wasn't stopped and started to attack our world. We need your help or else your world may be affected too!"

"I hate to say it bird brain but it already begun." Ian said stepping in front of the group. Lopmon protested a sorry for his mocking.

"It's alright Lopmon. I know his attitude and he still seems childish as a human."

"Yeah, I'm a human got a problem with that? Or are you just jealous that your still a Digimon?" he replied hotly but looked over at Linds who glared. He shut his mouth right then.

"But why me?" Linds asked confused.

"You're not like others. In a sense you are somewhat like the D-Reaper program neither Digimon nor human. I assume the conditions apply to Impmon here.

"Ian" he replied glaring and recovering from a slight twitch in his eye.

"Right, but you may have the power to stop it since you are just like it."

Linds sighed and held her head down low. Things are not going to end. But she knew that she needed to do this. She had a power that no one else had. Correction Ian had that power but and he can help her. She had strong hope and nodded her head and agreed.

"What are you crazy toots?" Ian shook Linds but the sea green eyed girl shook her head.

"I can do this and if we get rid of the core it will be simple to destroy what is on Earth."

Ian knew she was right and he had to help too. If he didn't then she would be toast. He replied with I'm coming with you.

"We are too!" Ai and Mako said coming to Ian and Linds' side. Before Linds or Ian could retort, Mako held out the purple D-Ark.

"And don't forget about us!" cried Takato putting a hand on his hip. Everyone else nodded.

"But what happens if something Biomerged?" Linds said narrowing her eyes. The next minutes were spent dividing the group to two teams. First team was the group going into the Digital world. Linds, Ian, Ai, Mako, Takato, Gulimon, Henry, Terrimon, Suzie, and Lopmon were all going to Digital world. Several arguments were made about Suzie going but they would for sure need Lopmon's help. The second team was Ryo, Cyberdramon, Kazu, Gaurdrmon, Kenta, Marineangelmon, Jeri, Calumon, Rika and Renamon.

"We will be back soon!" cried Linds who was waving at the group who was staying behind. They waved and shouted good lucks but before the Sovern was going to take fight, the Jesus man shouted to Linds from a window. A red card was coming her way and she caught it barely. Before asking what it was, Zequhimon took flight and a portal to the Digital world opened and they flew through.

Linds looked at herself and she saw that she was in her Digimon form and saw that Ian had turned into Impmon. She wondered out loud why she changed.

"Probability you're in the Digital world." The fiery bird replied landing at his head quarters. She saw that three other powerful Digimon were waiting for her. One a tiger like Digimon, another was a two headed turtle, and the last one looked like a Chinese dragon.

"Here she is." She stepped forward to face the great Soverans.

"Just like Impmon…"

"Small but I sense power in this one…"

"The little lass looks like she can handle a good fight."

"I agree."

"Uh, hello Soverans. I'm here to help." She called out and took a small bow and smiling brightly.

"Thank you Lindsay. Our problem at the moment is that two creatures that look like Impmon's tamers. They are creating havoc in the south part of the digital world. We think you can defeat it since all it does with our attacks is absorbing them." Said the dragon Digimon.

"I'm seeing a pattern." Said Takato suddenly. "First Lindsay, then Henry, now Ai and Mako. Is the program making copies of each of us?"

The turtle Digimon nodded and knew there were many more to come.

"So I guess it's off to the south part of the Digital world." Henry said.

"There are copies of us?" Mako asked pointing to himself and Ai. Impmon shrugged.

"I guess there is." Impmon thought hard and long. This was going to be dangerous for his Tamers. They never been here before and it could be rough. From his past experiences he knew that the most. From the cruel days of the Digimon picking fights with him, to the dark nights that was somewhat lonely and confusing.

"Impmon! C'mon we have to save the Digital world!" Ai cried tugging Impmon's bandana. He snapped out of his thoughts and nodded and smiled his trademark evil smile. Linds did the same and said they were going to cream the stupid programs.

"Good luck." Called out the tiger Digimon.

"Biomerge time!" called out Takato while Henry nodded. In a flash Gallatramon and Megagargluemon were standing and started to fly and do a half run half jump.

"Lopmon!" Suzie cried as her digimon turned into Antlimon. She climbed on her and started to take off.

Impmon started to glow and turn into Beelzemon but with out his wings. He whistled loudly and then a motorbike came before him.

"Man, I missed you." He told Ai, Mako to hop on and looked at Linds. She smiled and turned into Ladydevimon. The whole group started to take off for south of the Digital world, which was going to be quite a trip.

"They're gone!" cried Marie sobbing on the floor in a heap. Tai put a hand on her shoulder and comforted her. The other Tamers just stood there uncomfortable to the adult's reactions.

"Are we going to see them again?" asked Takato's parents. Rika nodded and reassured everyone that they will be alright. Suddenly a lady called to Yamaki.

"Something's Biomerging but it's not a Digimon!" she called out.

"What is it?" He clicked his lighter in nervousness as she lady replied,

"Something from D-Reaper I can assure you that."

"We have to go." Ryo said as he and Cyberdramon started to leave. Soon everyone started to leave while the parents stood there quietly worrying about their children.

"Are they going to be alright?" asked Tai to the other adults.

"They did this before, we can trust them. Also where is Lindsay's family?"

"They didn't accept her." Marie said quietly tears still streaking down. Everyone looked down in pity for the half girl. They were so wrapped into their own children they didn't even notice that Lindsay's family wasn't even there to love her and accept her for who she is.

"Alright where is it?" asked Kenta looking around in the fog. Everyone shrugged but saw a look alike of Kenta but different. This one had slicked back hair and sharp red eyes without glasses. His attire was torn and dirty as if he was in a huge battle with some monster but they noticed that he had small blue horns and tail.

"Biomerge time!" shouted Rika and Ryo nodded. This was going to be a long battle and they knew it.


	10. Digital Stars

"Finally were here!" cried Ladydevimon as she saw the boundary to the south of the Digital world.

"And I think that's them!" Antlimon called pointing to two children waiting for them with devilish smirks. Ai and Mako gasped at the sight of them. They were just like them but only with red eyes and claw like feet.

"Get ready cause this is gunna to be one heck of a battle!" Beelzemon cried taking out his guns and started to shoot at the two. Ladydevimon unleashed her Whip of Kindness; everyone else used their most powerful attacks. It hit them directly but only Beelzemon's bullets seemed to cause damage but they didn't flinch or anything.

"I think I'm ready to Digivolve again!" Ladydevimon called out to Ai and Mako. They looked through their pockets and to their complete suspires they didn't have any Digivoultion cards.

"I got one!" called Henry but he was too late as Ladydevimon was suddenly kicked back by evil Ai.

"Swipe it now just swipe it yourself!"

"Digi-modify! Matrix Digivoultion activate!"

It worked! Ladydevimon started to glow and Ai and Mako smiled in hope. Actually everyone felt more hopeful. Beelzemon assumed it was one of Hopmon's powers.

"Ladydevimon digivolve to…Hopemon!" the child like Digimon giggled as Ai and Mako charged at her. She teleported behind them.

"Staff of Fate!" she cried blasting one. It was evil Mako's turn to giggle.

"Missed." He called out and started to fly suddenly with out any wings. Hopemon gasped as she was punched down. She frowned and started to fly difficult patterns as evil Mako and Ai started to follow.

"Beelzemon! Start shooting!" Hopemon called to the biker Digimon. He took out his guns and stated to the shoot the two but they dodged it gracefully.

"Shield of the Just!" called out Gallatramon as he held up his shield and blasted an energy beam towards Ai. She was hit! Suzie smiled and laughed,

"Yes! She's down!" Suzie met red eyes and found that evil Ai was in front of her. Suddenly she was looking at her bedroom door. She was in her room and it was dark. A creak disturbed her from speaking as red eyes glowed from the closet. A pair of dark claw like hands started to sprout from under her small bed and enclose around the poor little girl and she started to scream,

"HENRY! LOPMON!"

Lopmon gasped as several spiders started to crawl and twitch around her. Their fangs shone brightly as the Ex-Deva screamed loudly.

"What's wrong with Suzie?" asked Mako towards Ai. She was about to answer but she was in bitch blackness and looked around. Nothing just pitch black.

"Mako?" she whispered as her big brown eyes started to fill with tears. She hated the dark and hated being alone. Nothing replied her and everything was silent.

"Someone help!" she called tumbling to the ground and sobbing.

"Ai!" called Mako who was suddenly in a church. A gothic church to be exact with its statures staring at Mako who grew very afraid. He suddenly jumped at the noise of thunder and ducked under a pew. He feared lightening more than anything else. Where was Ai or anyone else? Was she or anyone else alright? His thoughts were disturbed by the crackling sound of thunder.

"What's happening to them?" asked Henry towards Gallatramon. The knight was looking at the children as they were acting very strange. Suzie was covering her bodies and screaming for help. Ai was on the ground yelling for someone, and Mako was covering his ears and screaming.

Takato suddenly felt himself break from Gulimon and he saw that they were facing each other.

"Where are we Takatomon?"

"I dunno boy."

Suddenly he saw Gulimon being taken into a car by faceless figures and iron bars locked around the dinosaur Digimon. Takato felt powerless as he was being carried away.

"Gulimon! No!" he called out running for him and holding out his hand. What was he going to do with out his Digimon? He couldn't loose him again!

Gulimon saw Takato looking harsh at him and having his back turned.

"Takatomon what did I do wrong?"

"I hate you!" he cried turning away from the Digimon. "I wish you just simply be destroyed."

"No! You don't mean that!" Gulimon cried putting his head down. He was so sad and depressed as to why Takato hated him. Did he do something wrong? He grew more scared at Takato started to name the times the Digimon escaped or did something wrong.

"Their picking us off!" called Beelzemon but he too was surrounded in darkness as a picture of an eye appeared. It started to talk with a voice like Jeri.

"Beelzemon, a mega Digimon that killed Leomon. That killed Leomon. That killed Leomon." The voice repeated as Beelzemon's eyes grew wide.

"Stop it! Shut up! SHUT UP!" he roared taking out his gun but it wasn't there.

"That killed Leomon." It kept repeating it as Beelzemon was driven to the ground.

"What's happening Hopemon?" called out Megagargluemon but he felt himself separating and everything going black for them too.

Terrimon stood in his tracks when he saw a big house with several zombie like creatures around it. On the trees was Henry, Suzie, Lopmon and others all dead and staring at him.

"Momentai, Momentai." He whispered taking a step forward but the zombie creatures twitched sending him back several steps. He was stuck!

Henry saw Terrimon being destroyed and his data being loaded. Everything stopped for Henry as he ran to where Terrimon was.

"No…Terrimon please come back." He whispered as he turned around. He saw his family disappear the same as Terrimon.

"Please come back!" he whispered as he felt himself wrapping his arms around him. He was alone and his family was gone…what was he going to do?

Hopemon found herself alone as she heard everyone screaming something. Were they stuck in their minds? What had evil Ai and Mako done?

"You're not going to get away with this." She said punching Ai and blocking a kick from Mako. They just giggled and evil Ai started to speak,

"We already have. They are stuck in their fears forever and there is nothing you can do about it." The twins shrieked with an insane laughed as Hopemon flinched and frowned.

"What does the D-Reaper want?"

"She's not the D-Reaper anymore. She is now called Cybernet and she wants you and the Tamers destroyed as well as all life form and data that had evolved over their capacities. She also understands how you humans, think, feel and act and created us her Agents to stop you." Ai said in a robotic tone but it had a hint of awe in it. "Our master will be pleased to find you dead."

"I'm afraid I have to stop you nether less and I will save my friends."

Hopemon looked at evil Ai and widened her eyes. Where was Mako? Her answer was her vision fading and falling to the ground was the last thing she saw.

Linds woke up suddenly in pitch blackness. She was in her mind and she knew it.

"Just have hope." She whispered to herself as she took several deep breaths and calmed herself down. Slowly she found her cross necklace and held it tight. After taking a few steps she saw a house. Her house was staring at her just like before. She opened the door to find her family standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Merry Christmas!" they chimed. The blonde haired girl couldn't comprehend on what to say. Should she go near them or just stay put? The fact that this was all in her head left her and she walked towards her. Suddenly she felt herself change into her Digimon form that looked like Impmon.

"Who are you? What have you done with my Lindsay?" cried her mother. She looked up and gasped. They rejected her still! Why? She turned to her farther.

"You're not my daughter." He said harshly and started to leave. She threw out her hand.

"Please don't go! Don't leave me here!" she called out and they kept on walking. She turned around and saw her Uncle dead with those lifeless eyes.

"I should have stayed home but no I had to go find you and die! My death was your fault and you know it!"

Linds shrieked and tears sprung from her eyes. "Please I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? You're not sorry for destroying those people." came Takato and all of her friends. Impmon was no where to be found. She couldn't handle all of this!

"Linds, have hope!" came a calm voice she turned to find herself looking at…herself. Well, Hopemon at least.

"Don't worry! Just have hope and face your fears!" she smiled and faded. Linds nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. She had to stop being afraid or else she'll be done for! She had to take charge and not let her memories and fears get out of control! The teen started to scream to the black sky as loud as she could.

"I'm not afraid of rejection anymore! I have a family and friends and I even have a love! I'm not afraid anymore!"

Hopemon gasped for breath once again and sat up from the ground. She was back here again and saw that Ai and Mako were charging up a blast. With her reflexes she rolled away but suffered from the shock of the blast and landed beside real Ai who was still crying.

"Ai, don't be afraid! Face your fear! Have hope please!" Hopemon put a hand on her forehead and repeated for her to be brave.

Ai found herself hearing Hopemon's voice and stood up. She was tired of being afraid.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid!" she repeated and felt a relieving sensation before she opened her eyes. She was looking at the sky and Hopemon who smiled.

"I knew you could do it. Help me with the others." The two worked fast as Hopemon went to Suzie.

"Suzie, don't be afraid. Stand up to you fear!"

Suzie whimper as the dark hands gripped around her and tightened. Hopemon's voice suddenly echoed when she was about to give up.

"Go away big meanies. I'm not afraid of you anymore!" she struggled and fought back in anger until they whispered away. The same sensation filled Lopmon as she felt more brave and ready to fight again.

Mako heard Ai's voice and nodded. Quietly he climbed out of the pew and stood strong as the thunder echoed through the church.

"Is that all you got?" he cried out smirking.

Pretty soon all that was left was Beelzemon who was struggling with his fear.

"SHUT UP!"

"Killed Leomon…"

"Beelzemon! Don't be afraid! Have hope and fight it. I know you can do it!"

"That voice…" Beelzemon looked above him and stood there with wide eyes. "Don't be afraid huh? Well aint gotta say that twice!"

"Killed Leomon…"

"Pft, is that all ya got? You aint dong a good job of scarin' me anymore and I think it's time for ya to shut up." 

Beelzemon smirked as everything grew bright and he opened his eyes to find everyone looking down on him.

"I like this moment as much as you do but THEY'RE ABOUT TO ATTACK!" cried Terrimon pointing at the evil agents who were charging a large black energy blast.

"Ready guys?" Hopemon asked to Ai and Mako they nodded.

"Dig modify! Onimon's Power activate!"

"Better get this right!" Beelzemon said as he and Hopemon flew straight towards the evil twins with power flowing through their veins.

"Staff of Fate!"

"Chrona Destroyer!"

The two attacks swirled together in a contrast of grey and dark purple bright light and battled with the dark energy that the twins threw. Sure enough good won over evil and the blast engulfed the two evil twins and they turned into two wisps of blue smoke and disappeared.

Everyone was silent but soon enough Hopemon broke the silence.

"OH YAH! BURN! TOATAL BURN!" She shouted throwing her arms in the air and doing a dance while turning back into her Digimon self. She skipped in the air with complete joy. "Go Linds it's your birthday! Shake it oh yah shake it!" 

"Okay Linds we won whoopee do now we gotta face all of the others."

Linds frowned and sighed, Beelzemon was right and she knew it but why not celebrate. A victory in the Digital World was pretty good for her but not for everyone else.

"You expect so much from yourselves! I mean we like defeated them and like yeah! I'm sorry for sounding so blonde at the moment but I kinda think this is a good time to rest because Ai, Mako, and Suzie…and apparently Gulimon are asleep."

Sure enough half of the group was asleep snoring away. Ai muttered something about being a princess while Mako muttered on about a videogame he had. Gulimon was talking about his tower of peanutbutter and jelly bread sticks.

"Alright, alright fine ya win happy?" Beelzemon asked but he suddenly felt her climb on his shoulder and give him a peck on his lips. Linds jumped down as a low snicker could be heard from the boys who were hunched over from laughing too loudly.

"Now I am." Linds replied walking over to the nearby forest and climbed up a tee. She had noticed it during the battle and thought of this as a good place to sleep. She saw that it was already night time and from the sky Linds could see what appeared to be the real world. Bright lights shone from the dark sky and she assumed they were stars.

"It's beautiful" she whispered to herself.

"Yeah, I know." Came a voice and she saw Impmon landing on a branch above her. "It was pretty cool the first time I saw it too."

"Reminds me back home in Canada." She said sighing. "God, I miss it there. My friends and I would be probability screwing around with the guys."

"Screwing around?"

"Movies, drinking, occasional sniff of crack. It was the life of a teen. I guess we did it because we wanted to feel life at it's fullest. Back in high school I was one of the smartest girls there in the grade! Now I'm in some special exchange program to get me caught up. And my family…well, my family is enjoying themselves without me."

"That was pretty mean of your folks to do that to ya." Mumbled the imp like Digimon closing his eyes.

"Mean yes but I really think they need some time to themselves to cope with it. I mean they are good people in heart when you finally get to know them. I think they were scared of me being someone completely different." A thought came across the blue Digimon and she snorted.

"What?" Impmon demanded as he looked down.

"Oh just some naive moments like when I used to think where babies came from and what a good solution to getting rid a teacher I didn't like."

"Don't babies come from the mom's closet?"

This statement from Impmon made Linds burst out into uncontrollable laugher. She couldn't believe what Mako and Ai were teaching him.

"Oh god Impmon, you have to stop listening to them about this kind of stuff."

"So? Where did you think babies come from?"

"Well if a guy and girl kissed their salvia would exchange and when the female's salvia reached the stomach the baby would form!"

"Ew, that just gross!"

"Well, when I stated it to my Grade 5 teacher he said I had one of the closest theories that he had ever heard."

"So where do they come from?"

This question made Linds blush madly. She can't tell him! God it was so disturbing hearing it about 5 times. Three from her teachers and twice from her parents telling her about safe sex! She shuddered at the memories of the awkward talks.

"They come from girls like me." She wasn't going to say anything more than that. "That's all I'm telling you for now."

"Okay and what about your teacher? How did you deal with them?"

Linds laughed and told him an adventurous story about her and the class making a petition and a small request about the serious complications that the teacher had such as her speaking with a heavy accent and making it difficult to understand her.

"So ya were a bad ass?"

"Ya can say that. It was me and-" she stopped suddenly at the other person's name. Ethan Colons one of her best friends but the D-Reaper struck Niagara Falls and he was killed by it. A clear cut picture of him stood out in her mind. His dark brown hair in wavy locks and his dark blue eyes, his dark skin that made herself and him somewhat opposites.

"Who?"

"Ethan Colons he was really good friend of mine." she whispered feeling tears coming to her eyes. "We were friends since Ai and Mako's age."

"Was?" Impmon asked lightly.

"He died while D-Reaper attacked. Saved some kids' life."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Don't be sorry I'm over that he would have wanted me to be happy. And here I am on a quest to save the world! Me saving the world! This is better than some soccer game!"

Impmon and Linds chatted for what seemed the longest time about anything they could think about. Finally sleep captured the two and they fell asleep looking at the digital stars.


	11. Soccer Time!

"Justimon!" called out Kazu as the Digimon fell into the ground in a heap. Suddenly he saw his Digimon, Gaurdrmon being picked up by the evil Kenta and its grip grew stronger.

"Gaurdrmon! You can do this dude!" Kazu called as he picked up a card. Without notice he swiped it and if you were looking at the card closely it was a blue card.

Everything and everyone seemed to stop with Kazu as he slowly saw Calumon's symbol glow red and his digimon glowing ready to Digivolve.

"Gaurdrmon Matrix Digivolve to….Andramon!"

The now silver robot grabbed evil Kenta's head and threw him to the ground.

"Wow! Dude that is so cool!"

"Why thank you Kazu! Now time to finish this guy!" Andramon flew several missiles while Marineangelmon used his Heart Attack to damage evil Kenta badly.

"Justimon! Sykuamon! C'mon get up! We got him!" yelled Kazu rushing to the two Digimon. They got up slowly and started to charge up their attacks.

With a loud snicker the Digimon went away in a puff of blue smoke. "You shall not get away with this. Master will be here soon."

"What does he mean by that?" Rika asked standing beside Renamon looking at the others. Kazu shrugged,

"Who gives? Andramon Digivolved! That was so awesome!" Kazu started to imitate Andramon's moves and added several things such as Rika being the damsel in distress. This didn't last too long because once Rika found out about her being the distressed damsel she gave Kazu a hard head punch.

"Ouch that hurts you know." He muttered rubbing his head in attempt to soothe the pain.

"I hope the others are okay." Chimed in Kenta looking to the sky in worry. The others nodded and looked up until Ryo broke the silence.

"I think we should go visit our parents since they are probability bawling on the floor by now."

Rika nodded and started to walk home along with Kazu, Kenta, Andramon, Marineangelmon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, and Renamon.

"Where's Gaurdrmon Kazu?" asked a woman around her 40's as she saw her son walk in with a silver machine like Digimon.

"Uh, he's here and it's Andramon now."

The woman's look was priceless look of shock as the farther grew pale.

"Yeah I know he's really tall but I think he can still fit in the house." Kazu replied quickly holding his hands up.

Andramon bowed deeply and started to talk,

"I'm sorry if there are any problems. I only Digivolved to save Kazu."

This made Kazu's mom snap out of it.

"Oh it's not a problem please; I do believe you can still fit into the house."

"If not he can go live in Gulimon's hideout." Laughed Kazu thinking of the small, cage home that Gulimon lived in.

Back in the Digital World everyone sighed. It had felt like years since they started to travel to stop any of the agents of Cybernet as she would like to be called. They had asked several Digimon about any strange happenings but there was none.

It was about an hour after asking a bunch of Koromon's and they had no luck. They were passing through a desert and saw what somewhat surprised them.

"A stadium." Whispered Linds gripping Mako's waist who gripped Ai's waist who was holding on to Beelzemon as he stopped his bike.

"What's a stadium doin here?" he muttered calling out to the others. "Hey guys get a look at this will ya?"

"What is it now? It better not be another Koromon village." Moaned Takato riding on Growlmon's back. Henry and Terrimon nodded.

"Are we there yet?" asked Suzie to Antlimon who shook her head,

"Not yet Suzie."

"Nah, it's a stadium. I think we should check out since it's just standing out there in the open suspiciously." Linds chimed in.

"Fine but only a quick peak." Henry agreed while Growlmon started to march for the Stadium. Beelzemon gave a heads up to Ai, Mako, and Linds before roaring up the bike and heading towards the old stadium.

"Wow this looks like those Roman buildings." called Linds as she ran inside looking around.

"It seems safe enough." Said Takato with a blank face. Henry looked around expecting some sort of ambush. None came after several minutes and the twins were already on the other side of the whole stadium. Linds was at their side keeping an eye on them while Beelzemon drove his bike across the field. He frowned at the lines. They were almost like the soccer field that Linds plays on.

"Linds! Have ya checked out the field?" Beelzemon yelled. Linds looked down and shrugged.

"I noticed but so what? It's not like there is a ball-wait a minute." She said staring at the seats behind Beelzemon. "Why is there a ball suspiciously bouncing behind you?"

Everyone stared at the ball. It was simple black and white soccer ball that was simply bouncing until it started to bounce towards the middle of the field and suddenly stopped on the centre dot.

"Alrighty then," said Linds grabbing Mako and Ai's hand and leading them down towards the field. Stepping on the ground made her feel like she was going to play the game.

"What's a soccer ball doing here?" asked Henry staring down at it. Suzie asked if she could play with the ball but Linds told her no.

"Don't you see something like this happens in certain movies? We touch it and before you know it half of us are like dead or something. I suggest we get out of here now."

"I don't like this either. C'mon Ai, Mako lets get out of here." Beelzemon narrowed his eyes at the ball and shook his head.

The rest of the group marched to the field no longer thinking about the simple ball. Suzie tugged Henry.

"Linds doesn't really mean that we will die right?"

Henry chuckled,

"Linds is just hallucinating but I would stay away from that ball. It looks too suspicious.

Linds muttered something about it did really happen in a movie but no one really heard it. She suddenly stopped abruptly and stepped back. Ai, Mako and Beelzemon did the same.

"Hey what gives?" he grunted walking into it again but it stopped him.

"Let us out!" cried Ai bashing the wall. Everyone noticed and started to do the same.

"I don't think it's listening!" said Beelzemon as he stepped back and took out one of his guns. "So let's knock a little louder!"

"This would be an advisable time for everyone to stand back." Linds said grabbing Mako and Ai before Beelzemon started to shoot. As if the wall was water the bullets went through the wall and went into the far off distance.

"I don't think its working!" Growlmon said scratching his head.

"No really?" Linds said. "Badaboom!"

"That won't work either!" called a voice. It seemed normal but it had a bit of an accent. British maybe but when the group turned around they found themselves facing a little girl around six. She had long black hair covering her face but she was wearing what Suzie was wearing.

"Oh snap! It's Samara!" The blue Impmon cried taking a frightful step back.

"I think that's one of the agents Linds." Said Mako calmly. She nodded dumbly but she was still somewhat scared of the character from the horror movie.

"You must play a game to get out!" the creature called walking towards them as several blue smoke like creatures followed her. The others took a step back until they were pressed against the walls. "And there are rules to follow."

"Rules? What do ya mean rules?" asked Beelzemon cocking his gun and aiming at her. She pointed her slim finger at Beelzemon and next thing he knew he was back to his rookie form.

"Why I outta! What's going on why can't I Digivolve?" Impmon look at himself and stood in front of Ai and Mako. "I can still beat you blindfolded!"

"Quite." She whispered back pointing to Growlmon who turned back into Gulimon; soon everyone was in rookie form. Ai and Mako were banging on the wall screaming their hearts out.

"I want you to play a soccer game against me and my friends. If you win you can go but if you loose, you will have to play with me forever!" she started to laugh and skip around the ball. Her hair started to get lighter until it was a deep pink with light curls. Her eyes stayed the same but her outfit turned into a dark pink soccer shirt with pink and white shorts. Her bare feet were now light pink soccer shoes with black socks and visible shin pads that were supposedly pink.

"A soccer game eh?" asked Linds smirking an evil smirk just like Impmon. "Oh you picked the so wrong game."

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice." Henry said pounding the wall again for a last hope. God didn't answer and he turned around to the Agent.

"I'll give you two minutes. Good luck and remember no hands!" she left along with the other creatures behind her dazzling the group for a few seconds. Linds shook her head and sighed.

"Okay let's see how many are here…ten so who wants off? We can only have nine players max on the field."

"I want Suzie off." Henry said. Linds nodded and understood Henry's protection for his sister. After all she had grown to protect Ai and Mako like they were her own siblings.

"Ai, Mako you okay being on?" The Digimon looked up at the twins who nodded. "Okay how about you play midfield along with Impmon. Henry and Terrimon, and Lopmon can play defense. Takato, Gulimon you guys play forward. And I will be the keeper everyone knows how to play right?"

Some nodded, others shrugged while Ai, Mako and Impmon smirked. Linds taught them pretty much everything they knew and they were quite well at the game now so the other team was no match for the trio.

"Takatomon, how do you play soccer?" Takato was about to answer but suddenly everyone was in their positions with blue soccer shirts and blue and black shorts. They were slightly baggy so they could feel the soft air that blew. On the other side evil Suzie was the forward with robed figures at every other position. They wore the same uniform as the evil agent. Everything was quiet until a whistle blew from no where.

"Team blue ball start!"

Takato took this as he que and passed the ball to Gulimon who picked it up.

"Is this- AHH!" he started to be electrocuted by the ball and dropped it as fast as he could. However this gave the other team a chance to steal the ball. They were about to weave through Ai but Mako suddenly caught the ball.

"Mako!"

The ball passed to Ai's feet and she weaved through one of the robbed figures.

"Ai!"

The passing pattern continued until they were facing the goalie that quickly scooped the ball up effortlessly.

"Good try guys! Hey pineapple head get back in the game will ya?" Impmon shouted head butting the ball to Takato who started to run with the ball but the figure took it out of his feet and sped down the field with it. It passed before Impmon could get it and before they knew it they were getting ready to shoot on Linds.

Snap, thought Linds as she got ready to pick a side. These guys were quick and knew how to handle the ball effortlessly. The ball flew and Linds chose left. It soared the opposite way and landed right into the net. As Linds landed on the ground she felt electricity run through her body and she screamed as loud as she could. It seemed forever until the pain stopped and she fell limb. Looking up she found everyone else expect Suzie on the ground twitching.

"Oh my god! Guys are you alright? Please be okay please!" she went over to Ai who opened her eyes.

"Linds that hurt a lot."

"We have to be careful from now on. A goal scored on us can mean a painful shock." Linds called out to everyone who sat up slowly. She glared daggers at the evil Suzie who was laughing and smiling. It was disgusting this torture. The ball rolled back to the middle and the invisible whistle sounded. Time to start again as Takato passed back to Mako.

Linds looked up at the scoreboard which read 1-0 with only 10:00 minutes on the clock left. But an invisible whistle blew suddenly.

"Half time! Two minute break!" called out a demonic voice out of nowhere but it didn't matter because everyone slumped to the ground.

"C'mon guys over here!" She called everyone over to where Suzie was and they all sat down.

"Is everyone generally alright? Did anyone hurt their leg or arm?" silence told Linds that no one did.

"That's a good thing. Lopmon can you go in net? I'm going up along with Impmon while Gulimon is going defense and Takato can go midfield. If it's alright with you."

Takato smiled, "You know this game better than any of us so I say power to you! Just don't screw up okay?"

The dark blue Digimon smiled. "I'll try not to." Linds heard the whistle blow and everyone was suddenly in the new positions.

"Do we have some kind of stalker?" she whispered to Impmon who shrugged. The whistle blew and they began to play. She moved the ball and moved to the left while Impmon moved the ball the opposite way.

"Impmon man on!"

"High!"

High meant a high ball as he flicked it up to Linds. She caught it with her chest and moved forward. She flicked the ball behind herself over a figure's head and bounced it down with the heel of her foot. Linds turned around and ran to the middle of the net for a shot. She sailed the ball and Impmon headed it…GOAL!

"Awesome Impmon!" She high fived him and jogged to her original position.

"Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she was good." Said Terrimon in awe. Henry nodded dumbly thinking the exact same thing.

The game began and the cloaked figures pushed Linds and Impmon away before dribbling the ball down the field.

"Badaboom!" cried Linds sending a fireball towards the player and he was knocked down. Nothing happened that dealt with a whistle or shock and the game resumed with Henry kicking the ball towards Linds.

"It didn't count!" she shouted passing back. "Guys use your attacks to get rid of these guys." Linds turned and received the ball but before controlling it she was kicked in the face and was sent down harshly.

"You okay?" asked Impmon holding out a hand and Linds took it. She felt blood trickling down her nose.

"Shit, yeah I'm fine. Wait until I get my hands round their little necks." With unbelievable speed she stole the ball and laughed.

"Yeah that's what I thought. You really shouldn't mess with a queen of soccer!" she suddenly bent backwards barely missing a punch to her face and moved the ball to the outside left.

"They're friggin attacking me!" she slid with the ball to avoid a swift kick and a stomp from the black figures.

"Pryo Sphere!" called Gulimon blasting one away. The whistle didn't voice out so Gulimon continued to blast them down for Linds to have a clear view. Suddenly she was knocked down by the evil Suzie.

"My turn!" she called taking the ball swiftly and juggling it on her knees. This move seemed very familiar…it suddenly hit Linds like a bus.

"She's going to shoot!" she screamed and charged the little girl but it was too late the last bounce was already made and she was winding up her leg for the kick. The ball soared and was aiming for the net! Lopmon stood her ground and had a determined expression.

The Digimon caught the ball and was almost having a battle with it since the kick was so strong.

"C'mon Lopmon you can do this!" Suzie called waving her arms she was smiling as Lopmon caught the ball and it settled in her arms.

"Thanks Suzie! Lets get this goal and get out of here there is only 10 seconds left." She shouted and used her big ears to throw the ball to Ai. She head butted it to Linds who dribbled and passed to Impmon in the middle who passed to Mako who was right at the net. Linds and Impmon smirked while lighting their fingers.

"Badaboom!"

Twelve fires were lit all around the soccer field and all of the other players were caught in it. Mako shot and it was going to go in…the ball hit the cross bar! Ai saw this and jumped forward to deliver the final blow. She kicked it into the bottom corner and the goalie dived…it was in!

"Oh my god yes!" Linds cried hugging Impmon as the buzzer sounded.

"Did we win Takatomon?" asked Gulimon towards Takato who was looking at the now depleting barrier. Smiling he nodded and asked if he was ready to Biomerge.

In seconds Gallatramon, Megagargluemon, Antlimon, Beelzemon, and Hopemon were all facing the evil Suzie.

"No fair! You cheated!" screamed the evil child which started to turn oddly blacker like. Her hair turned into wavy wisps of black smoke as well as her body. Pretty soon everything of her was black expect her dark pink eyes.

The Digimon and Tamers said nothing just smirked. Hopemon finally spoke up.

"We worked together that's what we did. Were sorry you don't know what teamwork is. Staff of Fate!" she cried while all of the other Digimon used their attacks.

"I'm sorry Mistress! Please avenge me!" she screamed being engulfed in the blast. A white light aftermath was surrounding the whole stadium and everything seemed to be destroyed. When the light finally died down everyone was in the desert again.

"Well that's another one down I guess." Shrugged Takato. Everyone else nodded.

"Where do we go next?" asked Mako. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Right we need some food." Linds said looking around. "And I was kinda hoping that the stadium had something edible."

"Well, I dunno about you guys but we should get going south where we were headin' we should be near the forest if I'm right." Beelzemon looked at the other Digimon.

"Right our village." Antlimon said looking into the far off distance.


	12. Talking in a Cave

"Wait, Wtf?" Hopemon said holding her hands in a questionable stance.

"Well, once we were sent back here, we had no clue where to go so we just made our own village until you guys came back." Gulimon explained turning towards Hopemon she nodded slowly understanding the innocent Digimon.

"Oh, do you think it will still be here though?" Hopemon asked softly.

"Good chance." Terrimon said but Henry interrupted.

"You guys actually worked together to make a village."

"Well, it took a lot of fighting but we done it. Beelzemon was usually starting the fights." Antlimon said.

"Hey! I was making good suggestions and you ignored them."

"Yeah, stealing was a really good idea from guys that were stronger than us." Terrimon laughed.

"Shut up bunny."

"Okay! Break it up boys we should get there now because I'm starving and so is everyone else." Hopemon said. Everyone nodded and Beelzemon whistled for his bike. Nothing. He whistled again.

"Great someone got on my bike." He muttered and kicked some dirt. He closed his eyes and sure enough his dark black wings appeared on his back.

"I want to ride Hopemon!" Ai cried tugging at Hopemon's dress. Mako went over to Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon's way cooler!"

"Hopemon's way cooler."

Beelzemon stared at Hopemon who gave a tired look. "I'll take Ai you take Mako."

"Okay and don't start pullin on my feather ya hear me?" Beelzemon warned while Mako climbed on.

"Same with you Ai, okay?" Hopemon picked up Ai and started to flap her grey wings.

"Okay let's get going." Gallatramon said.

The ride was boring until the group entered the thick forest and looked around. About four small huts were circled around the clear area but they seemed ancient and dusty.

"This is your village?" asked Mako. Beelzemon nodded.

"Yeah, ya wouldn't believe how long it took to make the things." He muttered going towards the one on the inside middle. "I think this one's mine whenever I was around."

"You were never around!" cried Terrimon who Debiomerged from Henry. Gulimon did the same. "You were always in the trees or something."

The group entered the hut Beelzemon mentioned and were somewhat shocked that everyone could stand in it. There were two beds but one seemed somewhat burned a bit.

"Heh, you always burned your bed somehow." Laughed Terrimon. Beelzemon scowled. "And he always had to share with Calumon which was pretty hilarious."

"Well, you didn't have to live the stupid cream puff guy! Every friggin minute he wanted to do somethin'!"

Hopemon laughed, and went to check out the other huts. The one on the far left was filled with cross hatches and ying and yang symbols. On the opposite side there was a messy bed. The child Digimon guessed this was Renamon's and someone else's.

"This was that stupid Dino's place and Foxy's." Beelzemon said coming in. Hopemon nodded and guessed if the cross hatches meant how many days they spent there.

"Yeah, she really missed Rika I guess. Everyone missed their Tamers."

"Even you?" Hopemon asked Beelzemon. He shrugged and left.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" The child called out following Beelzemon into the hut to the inner right side. This one had a hole and two small beds.

"This was mine!" Gulimon showed Takato his bed and he laughed.

The group finally got to the last hut which was normal expects the small bed and no bed at all.

"Gaurdrmon's and Marineangelmon's room I think." Antlimon said. As Takato asked where the food was Beelzemon frowned and told everyone to be quiet.

"This aint good." He muttered and rushed out. Hopemon heard a sound. Beelzemon's bike was roaring in the distance. She rushed out with him as well.

"Oh snap!" she cried barely dodging the motorcycle. She pushed everyone back.

"Who's on my bike?" Beelzemon said staring at the passenger seat. "Great a Tokomon got on it!"

"Well get it off then!" Hopemon said dodging the bike.

"I'm working on it!" he cried as he was facing the up coming bike. He suddenly jumped and knocked Tokomon while he stopped the bike.

"Woah you okay?" Hopemon said picking up the Digimon. It slowly opened its eyes.

"Where am I?"

"In our village and what were you doin' on my bike?" Beelzemon said glaring at the in training Digimon. It hung its head down low.

"My friends dared me to go on it and that's the last thing I remember. I'm sorry!" it started to tear up. And Hopemon smiled.

"It's okay no harm done really. Beelzemon over here is just being Mr. Grumpy." She said in English. Tokomon smiled slightly. It jumped out of the Digimon's arms and started to head deeper in the forest.

"Thanks I better get going see you later!" it cried jumping in the forest and disappearing.

"Wow never a dull day around here." Muttered Hopemon turning back into her rookie form.

"You got that right toots." Muttered Beelzemon and looked around. Jumping into the bushes confused Linds.

"What are you doing?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "I really don't feel like playing hide and seek at the moment." Linds saw Beelzemon come back with a handful of berries.

"Not as good as pizza but its food." He passed her a branch and she looked at it. After taking a few bites she shrugged and continued to eat. Looking over at Ai and Mako she gave the rest to them.

"Is there a lake around here?" Linds smiled at Beelzemon's nodding. "Good I'm going fishing for some real food anyone coming?"

Several people said yes and in minutes everyone was staring a somewhat large lake.

"This is so friggin sweet." Linds said before diving in. The water was cold but at least the fish were here. She grabbed a couple and got out of the lake.

"Holy crud it's cold." She muttered. As she came out of the water she suddenly felt a surge of pain coming from her tail. Swinging it beside her she found a fish biting it hard.

Linds shrieked and whipped her tail around as fast as she could.

"Get off! Get off! Get off! GET OFF!" she grabbed the fish finally and threw it into the forest. Everyone was looking at her oddly not knowing of the fish attack.

"I kinda forgot that there were some pretty nasty fish there. I think that's why we stuck with the berries." Terrimon said thoughtfully. Linds glared and suddenly started to shake the poor Digimon.

"What do you mean you forgot? There could be pirhananas in there and I could have been torn to pieces!" she finally let go and sat down to mend her bitten tail.

"Takato, what's a pirhanana?" asked Gulimon looking at the goggle head boy.

"Fish that are carnivores but they are only in South America and Australia. So I don't think there is nothing to worry about Linds."

"Easy for you to say kid you don't got a tail." Impmon said. "I mean, how would ya like it if someone ripped off your ear or somethin'? Not likely so I might add. Also goes for Digimon. We don't like our feathers ripped out- 

"Or us girls having our dangly earrings pulled!" called out Linds. Impmon continued.

"Right." Impmon nodded.

"I think Impmon had a rant." Whispered Mako to Ai who nodded in agreement.

Dinner was enjoyed mostly save for Linds mutterings of curse to the fish below. Henry was trying to reason to Linds that it wasn't their fault but the look in Linds' eye made everyone shut up.

The groups decided to sleep in the huts for the night and started to divide everyone. Linds and Impmon were in the one where Impmon used to live, Ai and Mako were beside them on the far right side. On the far left side Suzie, Lopmon, Terrimon, and Henry were there and the last hut was for Takato and Gulimon.

"Just behave yourselves in there okay?" Takato said smiling at Linds and Impmon. Impmon gave a confused look while Linds blushed madly but smirked.

"Don't worry we wont do what you and Jeri did that one night."

This statement made Takato blush and shout a screw you.

"Hey don't play with fire then kid okay?"

"I'm not a kid!"

"I'm older than you!"

"By a year and a half!"

"Still old enough!" Linds was dragged away into the hut by Impmon who seemed to be the only adult there.

"C'mon Linds ya won." He said while Gulimon pulled Takato away from beating Linds up.

"Where are you going?" said Linds in the dark. Impmon froze from taking another step out of the hut.

"Out."

"Can I come?"

"If you can keep up sure."

The two Digimon jumped from branch to branch while Linds keep up with Impmon. God was he fast when he wanted to be. The blue Digimon was already panting while Impmon didn't even look tired.

"Just where the hell are we going?" she asked. Impmon smirked his trademark smile.

"Hideout I found while getting away from those guys. Had a few close calls from foxy but she never noticed it." The two finally came to a clearing with a dark cave in front of them. Impmon went in suddenly and Linds jogged behind him.

The cave was beautiful in its own way. Water reflected from a part of the cave giving the dark walls its soft glow. The sound of nothing echoed and an occasional drop of water disturbed it. Linds would think this place would be truly amazing it had a harp playing or something soft. Actually this reminded her of a place in her videogame with its water. A small waterfall was located further in the cave. Off to the right side there was an alcove where several leaves and cloths were made almost like a bed. Simply this place was amazing and inspiring to Linds. A soft splash disturbed her from the deep thoughts.

"No fishes?" she asked. Impmon shook his head and next thing he knew Linds was in the water on her back relaxing.

"Yes, the water's warm. Impmon, how the hell did you find this place?"

Impmon walked around the huts scowling. Calumon finally was asleep and he didn't want to be anywhere near the little guy. He just wanted some time alone. Thankfully everyone was asleep and couldn't hear Impmon going into the deep forest. After a few minutes he saw a cave and took a peak inside. What he saw was amazing and made sure no one knew of it.

"Lucky. I wish I had a place like this back when I was younger. All I had was a small play room with spiders infesting it." Linds explained swimming to a cliff and shaking her fur off. "I dunno about you," she turned to him smiling. "But I will never get used to the fact of drying off like a dog."

"At least we can get dry fast. You humans take about two hours to get fully dry."

"That's just us women because we need to keep our skin healthy, and our hair nice and shiny with those curls you love."

Impmon made a gagging sound that made Linds go to Impmon and smack the back of his head.

"Wtf?"

"See? You are already indulged by our language." Cried Linds crossing her arms in a victory.

"Indulged? What's with the vocab?" Impmon asked. Linds turned to him.

"I couldn't think of any other word to describe it."

The two sat in the small cozy den and said nothing thinking about one another. Even though they didn't know one was thinking of the other. Suddenly Impmon spoke up asking Linds a somewhat personal question.

"Why do ya draw those things in your sketch book?" he said quietly. Linds looked at him abruptly and gave a hatred expression.

"They are drawings of dreams I have. It's a coping mechanism that my doctor told me. Whenever I had nightmares of the things that happened with my friend or dreams that are important to me I draw them."

"Well you must have had some sick twisted dreams because half of the pages I saw were filled with headless people."

"Yeah. You see, we didn't have Digimon to protect us and therefore many more people were killed. Some went crazy at the sight and claimed it was the apolcypse and started a mass murder."

Impmon looked down in shame. "I'm sorry if I brought up anything."

Linds shook her head sniffing. He could already see several tears trickle down her cheeks. "It's okay I feel better once I draw them. Besides I feel that just smiling and keeping yourself is happy is a sign of being strong. Most people prefer to isolate themselves and think they have no one. I used my sport soccer as a reach to keep my social life active and sure enough I forgot about those days. Occasionally they come to me in my dreams but if they do I immediately draw them and go back to sleep."

"You are strong." Impmon said looking up. "If you had to go through all of that then you're definitely strong."

Suddenly he felt Linds wrap her arms around him and hug him deeply. He could feel her tears falling of his fur.

"Thank you. Thank you Impmon." She cried in a soft whisper. Oddly enough Impmon responded to the hug and hugged her back. He wanted to get out the old act of hating the mushy stuff but it looked like she needed it and silently he waiting until Linds was okay.

It must have been several moments that Impmon must have realized that the dark blue Digimon fell asleep and placed her on the bed and smiled lightly. It was hard for someone like her to be broken so many times but keep on marching through life with a smile on her face. The memories of when he first met her filled his mind. She was smiling, when she and he spent half of the day at the mall she was smiling. Even when they had to play fake wedding he could see from the corner of his eye a hidden smile from her annoyed face.

She's strong alright he thought before drifting off to sleep and hearing the soft relaxing sounds of the cave.


	13. Suspicious Fog

Morning broke through suddenly and Impmon woke up sleeping outside the cave with a cloth over his body. Linds must have put it over him so he wouldn't get cold. He looked in the cave and saw Linds swimming in the pool again. Impmon had to admit it was a pretty neat pool.

"C'mon we better get back before everyone does a search party!" he called into the cave.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." She replied climbing out and shaking the water off. "Still not getting used to this."

The group didn't even notice them gone as they came out to the clearing; everyone was getting out of the huts stretching.

"You were hogging most of the blankets." Cried Mako. Ai shook her head.

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Nuh huh!"

"Ye huh!"

Linds cut them off. "Guys please! Not in the morning. Maybe in the afternoon and evening but morning is when everyone wants a cup of coffee not two kids complaining about what happened last night. Hey, could there be a coffee shop around here? I could go for Tim Horton's extra large double double."

"I don't think anyone understood a word ya just said includin' me." Impmon called out putting his arms behind his head and started to walk into the forest for some food.

Breakfast was gone as quickly as it came and the group was driving, flying, and jumping towards the East side to see if anything odd was happening. The question was answered when a mysterious road was found with fog covering most of it.

"Hang on tight." Muttered Beelzemon as he started to drive through the fog. Keeping his red eyes on alert he looked for anything fishy.

"Where's everyone else?" Ai cried looking around her. Mako looked around wildly trying to find Ladydevimon. Beelzemon suddenly realized that only they were around and they couldn't see anyone else.

"Guys? You there?" He called out but no one answered. When he looked forward a boy was in the middle and in the way. It was happening to fast and Beelzemon couldn't get a good look at the boy. Time seemed to slow down as Beelzemon tried to avoid the child but his bike went out of control and it fell and crashed. The last thing anyone saw was fog, and a hum from the suspicious child.


	14. School Memories

Beelzemon woke up suddenly and looked around. The fog was still there and it covered the road still. Memories of what happened filled his head and he looked behind him.

"Dammit!" yelled seeing no one. It was empty having no evidence that no one was there. He put the bike back up and started it up. Nothing.

"C'mon not you too!" he cried trying again and again. After the fifth time it roared to life and he smirked in victory. He had to look for them and he did as he sped into a somewhat run down street. Buildings that looked like they had been closed down for years were appearing to Beelzemon. He stopped at a three way. He quickly chose right and found a church. Going back and kept forward brought him to a cliff and going back and heading left was a school. The school sounded more convincing to Beelzemon than a cliff or some ruddy old church so he stopped his bike and walked into the one leveled school.

As he walked in he could smell the oldness of the school. To his left was the office with a glass window so dirty that he couldn't see what was inside. Ahead of him was a hall way with two green double doors. After taking a few steps he caught in the corner of his eye a figure running into a room.

"Hey stop!" he called running down the hall as fast as he could and suddenly opened the door slowly. There was Linds on the desk in the front row head down sleeping. Forgetting about the mysterious figure he rushed over to the desk and shook her furry shoulder.

"Linds! Wake up now!" he was relieved when Linds opened her green eyes and looked around.

"Weren't we outside flying?" she gasped as she was pulled out of her seat and looked around. She stopped moving and stared gawking at the room around.

"C'mon we gotta find Mako and Ai before anythin' bad happens to 'em." He said tugging Linds more and she finally moved with them. The two ran down the hall ahead of them and suddenly stopped. Everything was dark expect for the small lights that were emitted from the lockers. A white ghost like Digimon appeared at the end of the hall and started to charge toward them.

"What the hell is that thing?" she said slowly backing up. Beelzemon took out his gun and shot a bullet destroying the Digimon completely.

"Bakemon, there should be more around here so we should hurry up. Can you get a fire going?"

For the moment Linds completely forgot she was Digimon, she smirked and lit on of her fingers and a fireball stood there whipping in the air. The two walked down the hall until they heard crying in a bathroom. Linds pulled Beelzemon into the girl's room and found Ai tied up to a sink crying. Mako was also tied up beside her but he wasn't awake.

"What happened?" Ai asked sniffing. Tears poured from her innocent brown eyes.

"I dunno Ai." Linds burned the twins' ropes and picked up Mako.

A sudden crash and a voice disturbed them from the small reunion. The voice made them run out into the halls and smile.

"Where is everyone?" Takato cried. Gulimon blasted each Bakemon to death and saw the group.

"Lindsmon! Beelzemon! Ai! Mako! Yay!" he rushed towards them and smiled.

"How ya doin pineapple head?" Beelzemon said looking at Takato. "Where's Henry and the others?"

"No clue! Lost them in the fog just like you guys. Right now I'm lost too!" Linds thought this was a good time to speak up.

"I know where the others may be follow me!" She started to run down the hall and turn a sharp left she ran until taking another left again and finally came to some doors that lead outside.

"How do you know your way around here?" Beelzemon said suspiciously. Linds said nothing and ran outside. Sure enough Henry, Suzie, and their Digimon were tied to the tree in the middle of the small courtyard. Linds rushed toward them and burned their ropes while calling their names. Slowly Henry woke up along with Lopmon.

"Where am I?" Henry asked. Linds answered.

"Were at my old school in Canada, I thought it was a coincidence with the soccer field but now I know for sure Cybernet is somehow getting through my memories and portraying them as battlefields or obstacles."

Everything was staring to make sense to the group. The characters that the agents portrayed, the settings, the challenges. It all was part of Linds' mind and memories.

"If I can try I'll show you it." Linds started to close her eyes and thought of a memory here in the small court yard. She opened her green eyes and gasped. There she was in her twelve year old self playing with the little kids. Beside her was her friend Kathy Vince playing tag with the little kids. The Digimon smiled at the blonde haired girl running from the small children happy and carefree.

"Your it!" the little girl cried while Lindsay laughed.

The memory stopped there as Linds crumpled to the ground panting. She was back in the Digital world with everyone crowding around her.

"Are you alright? That was so cool!"

"Oh my God,"

"This changed a lot of things."

"Who was that girl Linds? Was that you?"

Linds told them she was fine and stood up.

"That was me alright. I was doing some community service for school and being a sort of buddy for the kids was my job. I guess one of those days I was playing a game with them." She explained as she started to run back inside again and out a pair of doors ahead of her.

"I think I can do this again." She started to concentrated and found herself a not so happy memory. She quickly wanted to discard it but it played anyway.

Beelzemon saw a girl around thirteen looking at the ground in front of several girls. Boys were talking to the girl with blonde hair and laughing. One kicked a stone and it hit her face with a full force. The girl flinched and the boys hollered with laughter. How could they do such a thing to her? The Digimon could have sworn he saw her blink some tears but they went away and so did the memory.

"Why were those mean boys laughing at you Linds?" asked Suzie looking down at the blue Digimon. Clenching her green gloved fists she looked down while speaking.

"They were a mean bunch. I wasn't like them at all. Just because I was probability the only non Italian heritage person there. I was mocked of my heritage and my looks. Actually the boy called me a dirty old-"she stopped there and caught herself from saying the world slut. "Nothing, never mind we have to find the agent and I have a feeling the agent is really close." Linds said before a force knocked into the wall.

"LINDS!" roared Beelzemon taking his gun out and pointing it at the fog. "Who was that? SHOW YOURSELF!"

"As you wish." A pair of goggles was visible but then a pale face with red eyes and brow hair. An evil Takato stood there grinning. "Stupid slut deserved it." He muttered in English.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Beelzemon shouted shooting the agent more but he absorbed them.

"Ai, Mako! Digivolve time!" shouted Linds standing up smirking. The two nodded. Mako took out the card and threw it to Ai's purple D Ark.

"Digi Modify! Matrix Digivoultion activate!"

"Linds Digivolve to…Hopemon!" the child angel smiled and started to flap her grey wings. Swiftly she flew side to side avoiding evil Takato's attacks. But when she got close enough to throw a punch he swiftly threw her down and stomped on her chest making her scream out.

"Leave her alone!" called out Gallatramon pushing him out of the way. "Shield of Just!" he cried putting up his shield and sending a bright blast of energy at the evil agent sending him into a play ground set. It stood up and laughed.

"Is that all you have?" Cable cords shot out of the agent and twisted around Gallatramon sending him into the school. Megagargluemon stood in his place.

"Mega Barrage!" he cried sending a blast of explosives towards the evil thing but it dodged them. It flinched when one of the blasts hit it and it tumbled to the ground.

"Staff of Fate!" Hopemon sent her attack towards the agent wounding it somewhat bad. It stood up and grabbed her with its black cables. With inhuman speed it threw her to Beelzemon and knocked both of them down.

"Beelzemon! Hopemon!" Ai and Mako cried rushing towards them.

"Bunny blade!" cried Antlimon slashing the agent who was completely caught off guard and felt the gash in his side.

"Get out of my way you annoying thing!" he slapped the Ultimate away and started to rush towards Ai and Mako with an evil glint in its eye.

"Chrona Blaster!" Beelzemon cried sending a powerful blast towards the evil agent. Gallatramon who was ready made his attack too.

"Shield of Just!" The blast engulfed evil Takato who screamed before becoming a big puff of smoke but something else was happening. A huge black warp was sucking everyone in! Beelzemon tried grabbing something- anything but nothing was there. Hopemon started to flap her wings but it was too powerful and soon everyone was engulfed in the dark hole.

"What's going on?!" called Gallatramon but no one answered just screamed for their life as the black abyss just sucked them into nothing.

The next thing Linds found was someone shaking her roughly.

"Hey wake up. Are you alright?"

Slowly Linds opened her green eyes and found herself facing a man in his late twenties. He spoke English which struck Linds odd. Not as odd as her being in the human world again. Sitting up she found herself human again and it was day.

"Miss, you alright? Should I call a doctor?" 

Linds looked at the man and smiled. "Oh, I'm fine thanks just kinda fell asleep. Just me being stupid." She laughed lightly and got up. The man nodded and went on his way taking a girls hand. The two were heading towards a rollercoaster and not just any roller coaster. The Superman Ride of Steel was now standing before the fourteen year old human who was now in awe.


	15. Canada

"I'm back in Canada." She whispered. Everything was in English and everyone looked Canadian. She looked around and found a group of people gathered in a circle. There in the middle were the Tamers but the Digimon were in their In Training forms and only looked like stuff animals.

"It's okay guys move along! The doctor is coming!" Linds called in English and surely enough got everyone out of sight. Slowly she shook Takato awake. He opened his eyes slowly and asked where he was.

"We are in Darien Lake, Canada. Takato, we are back! We're in the human world!" Linds shouted and pulled the boy up. Everyone started to wake up too and were about to scream at the sight of their Digimon before Linds told them to shut up. Ian was in human form which Linds sighed at in relief.

"We are going to get to Niagara Falls guys. Follow my lead and act like your stuffed animals. Also let me do all of the talking." Ai and Mako were walking beside Linds. Suzie was beside Henry who were carrying both of their Digimon. Takato was carrying his Digimon who squirmed.

"Linds? Is that you?" a familiar voice called to the blonde teen. There sitting on the bench was a girl around fifteen and a boy around sixteen waving their hands and rushing over to them. Linds stood there shocked at the short girl hugged her and smiled.

"Marianna! Cameron! What the hell are you guys doing here? And who else is here?"

"Ally, Luke, and PJ but where the hell where you? We suddenly found out your folks moved back here but they said that you didn't exist anymore! You got a lot of explaining to do." Cameron said looking behind. "Ally! Guess who we found!"

"I give up who!" Ally called running towards them with Luke and PJ tagging behind them. One look at the blonde hybrid made Linds suddenly regain her balance as the dark haired girl hugged her.

"Sup Linds?" asked PJ.

"Nothing you?" Linds smiled and was glad she was with her friends again.

"Bull shit Linds! Tell us what happened?" Marianna said. Ally nodded.

"Like yeah, your parents were like feaking us out saying you turned into those things awhile ago that attacked Niagara Falls."

Linds expression grew pale and laughed, "Well, you see it's a really, really long story and I'll explain it in an hour." She looked at the sky and found it was around 4:30 which in about a half hour the sun will set. "Wait a minute! It's like winter still and the park is open?"

"My uncle is owner of the park." Luke spoke up in his deep voice shrugging while keeping his hands in his pockets. "We get to come here anytime we want."

"Okay then. Anyways I think you want to kinda know about the people behind me." Linds laughed looking behind her.

"Uh, that will be kinda nice." Ally laughed and smiled. "And who's the really hot guy behind you?"

Ian blushed madly but looked down in order for no one to see it.

"This is Ian, the goggle head is Takato, the twins are Mako and Ai whom I'm babysitting, the blue haired guy is Henry, and the girl is his little sister Suzie. And don't mind their stuffed animals. It's a Japanese thing."

"Do they speak English?" asked PJ looking at them.

"Nah expect for Ian here."

"Aw, these guys are so cute!" Ally said bending down to Ai and Mako waving.

"Hello." They both chorused while smiling. This received a huge 'aw' from Marianna and Ally before laughing. Cameron smirked.

"So you know how to speak Japanese now?"

"Yeah and I'm not going to teach you any of it Cammy."

"I know I wasn't going to ask."

The conversation continued as the huge group started to head towards the front gates.

"My mom is picking us up so we can probability fit all of you guys in because Luke's dad is picking up Cameron, and PJ. Ally is getting a ride back from her dad so yeah." Smiled Marianna in her deep Spanish accent.

"Perfect that would be great! Also I kinda have to tell you something before the sun sets. And it would be kinda great if it was just me and these guys here." She said pointing to the group behind her. Marianna nodded slowly but asked what it was.

"I'll tell you very, very soon." Linds said looking worriedly at the sun. It was starting to set but they were at the gate to the amusement park. Ian poked her.

"Are you nuts? What if she reacts like your parents."

"Nah, she will probability suffocate me about how cute I'll turn out." She replied. "Can you tell the guys the plan?"

"Yeah sure." Ian started to speak Japanese to the group who nodded but Ai and Mako gave worried looks to Linds.

"She'll be fine don't worry guys." Ian assured her. Marianna whispered to Linds.

"You're boyfriend is weird speaking Japanese." Linds blushed and said it was weird to hear her speak Spanish.

"Okay get over here Marianna." Linds said dragging Marianna off into a hidden part of the entrance. "I was babysitting Mako and Ai when I got attacked by those Digimon things. And I was kinda killed but Ian saved me and well…see for yourself but please don't scream and please don't hug me and Ian to death."

"What are you talking about?" Marianna said but jumped back as Ian and Linds glowed and shrank back into their Digimon forms.

"Oh. My. God. Wtf?" she cried kneeling down to their height.

"Yeah, weird I know but it's better off than being dead I think."

"So your parents were right about everything. Although that's kinda gay to abandon you. So how does this explain everything else?"

"Takatomon I can't take anymore of the quiet!" yelled the in training Gulimon. Marianna yelped and found herself on the ground.

"It talked! It talked!"

"Momentai! We can all talk." Terrimon said smiling. Lopmon nodded.

"I think she's kinda scared toots." Impmon said slowly to Linds who started to calm Marianna down. She suddenly started to laugh.

"Oh my god! You sound like that black biker dude from the news awhile back!" she started to stare at Impmon who started to get annoyed.

"Take a picture it lasts longer."

Linds laughed at Marianna's expression. "He's kinda mouthy at people it's just his nature. Now about that ride."

"How am I going to explain my mom about you guys?" Marianna said frowning.

"I'll take care of your mom. Just get everyone in. Impmon can you please help out Marianna."

"Yeah yeah sure whatever."

About twenty minutes later everyone was cramped in the van and Marianna's mom was gripping the wheel tightly. Marianna sighed and stared at Linds who shrugged. Everyone was asleep expect for Impmon who was looking out of the window.

"Anything good happen while I was away?" Linds asked Marianna who rolled her eyes.

"About everything! Everyone misses you a lot even Kathy! I have such a boring English teacher." She started to rant on but Linds cut her off.

"I'm sent into a figgin' retard class! How do you think I feel?" 

"Haha sucks to be you." Taunted Marianna who laughed and rambled on about her and Luke's fifth month anniversary. "How long have you and him been together for?"

"Hm, two three months I think." She replied but Impmon retorted.

"Hey! I never agreed to be together with you!" Linds lit a fire at Impmon who yelp at the pain.

"You agreed when we kissed. But anyway yeah it's been hard to track time since we been in the Digital world for awhile."

"The what-what?" Marianna asked shaking her head. Linds sighed and explained to her the world where Digimon came from and their adventures there.

"Oh, that sounds fun." The curly dark haired girl laughed. Linds scowled.

"Try having fun when a maniac biker is going 100mph an hour!"

"Hey that's slow toots and you still screamed!"

"Normal is 60mph you asshole!"

"Takes one to know one."

In moment a fire war had started but Marianna's mother broke it up.

"The last thing I need is the car catching on fire." She spoke with a hint of annoyance and the two muttered a sorry.

"Well, you two are an odd pair but I guess it works. Woah, what's with this weird fog?" Linds and Impmon slowly paled and faced each other.

"Could a Digimon be Biomerging?" whispered Linds. The car suddenly stopped and in front of them was a huge Dinosaur foot.

"I guess it can." Said Impmon waking up everyone. "Guys Digimon at twelve o'clock!"

"What?" Henry said in Japanese. Marianna and her mother shrieked but Linds and everyone got out of the car.

"Digivolve time!" called Linds. Takato decided it was his time and used his card.

"Linds?" Marianna whispered as the dark blue Digimon turned into Hopemon.

"Don't worry Marianna its normal." Smiled Hopemon as she instructed them to drive straight forward and wait for them.

Before Marianna could loose sight of them she saw Impmon change into Beelzemon whom was fighting. She was right! That little guy was the guy on the television!

It's a Greymon!" called Takato standing beside the now Rookie Gulimon. Henry also noticed that all of the once in training Digimon had turned into their rookie forms.

"Staff of Fate!"

"Dark Claw!"

In seconds the Greymon was turned into data and the barrier lifted up. Cars were all over the place in confusion but Linds found Marianna's van.

"Guys over here!" she called flying towards the van and banging on Marianna's window. "Me and Beelzemon are going to fly above you guys in case another Digimon comes but everyone else is going to be in so lead the way okay?"

After about thirty more minutes of undisturbed driving and one boarder crossing, the van reached Niagara Falls and Beelzemon looked at the falls.

"Yeah, were famous for our falls! One of the seven wonders of the world!" Hopemon smiled as they flew further away from it. Beelzemon nodded and flew down more to the van. In about ten minutes they dropped everyone off at Hopemon's Aunt's house.

Hopemon turned back into Linds and rang the doorbell. After several seconds Erika opened the door and nearly fainted at the sight of her.

"Hey Aunty." She said lightly waving. Slowly the aunt opened the door and hugged the Digimon.

"Oh God you alright! I'm so sorry sweetie! I was so stupid to think of that about you! I know if you can't forgive me but if you can find someway to consider forgiving me."

"It's okay I'm sorry Auntie! I should have let it down a bit more slowly or something."

"Bullshit come in. I see you brought friends too. And where is that little guy…Impmon I think his name is."

"Right here." Beelzemon said putting a hand up. "Names Beelzemon now."

"Oh, wow okay then come in. I hope my cats don't scare you but I think the cats will be more scared of you" she laughed before getting out some cake.

The odd meal was enjoyed by everyone and Linds explained to Erika the adventure they had since they left.

"Everyone heard about your Uncle's death." She whispered and bent her head down low. "That's what made your parents even angrier at you and decided to move out of the city! The last I heard from them was moving into Grimsby."

"I have a family now actually. I'm with Ai, and Mako. That reminds me can I make a long distance call?"

Erika smiled and said she would do anything for her in order to repay for what she did.

"Ramen residence." Marie's voice sounded far and sad from the other line.

"Hey it's me Linds! Were back!"

"LINDS? Where's Ai, and Mako? Is everyone really alright? Where are you? I can barely hear you."

"I'm fine do you want to speak to Ai and Mako?"

"Yes please Linds."

Linds covered the phone. "Ai, Mako your mom wants to speak to you!"

The two fought for the phone while Linds sat down and discussed with the request to sleep over for the night here.

"Oh go ahead! I have plenty of blankets and pillows. So you can make the sleeping arrangements but my room is off limits." Erika said shaking her grey blonde hair. She was around her late 40's but she still had some beauty left. Linds wondered why she never got married again.

"Linds! Mom wants to talk to you again!" Mako called. Linds scrambled to the phone.

"Yep?"

"You're in Canada right?"

"Yep. Do we have to fly back home or something?"

"Yamaki is sending a chopper to pick you guys up. Although more Digimon are coming into our world and everyone else is getting really tired."

"When and where will the chopper be?"

"At the falls tomorrow night around 6:00 o'clock and you can't miss it. Please Linds take care of Ai, and Mako as well as Impmon." She said almost breaking down in sobs.

"I will die for them Marie. You know that." Replied Linds sternly after some curtsey of goodnights Linds finally put the phone down.

Ai, Mako, and Suzie were sleeping in the one room; all of the Digimon were in the other including Impmon and Linds while the Tamers were sleeping downstairs on the couches. Thankfully the night was less tense for everyone as they dreamed peaceful things.

Linds stared at the red card and sighed. What was this for? Did it work like those Blue Cards she heard about? Why did that Jesus guy give it to her? Surely it wasn't meant for her was it? Too many things to think about.

"I'll figure it out in the morning." She murmured slipping it back into her glove. She closed her eyes hoping for a good peaceful dream and her wish was granted.

"Linds! How longer can you be in there!" screamed Ian banging the door. Everyone was waiting outside the only bathroom in the house and it was about an hour after Linds went in.

"Hang on I'm just putting on my makeup!" she called. "Well, Erika's makeup but she has the same tones as me!"

"C'mon Linds! I really got to go!" Ai cried doing the bathroom dance. After another few seconds Linds came out of the bathroom looking ready for the day.

"Okay good luck trying to use it now! I used most of the hot water." She laughed heading down the stairs and helping Erika with breakfast. She found Ian was still wearing his old clothes but at least looked clean from his shower. Takato and the others just washed their face and scrambled downstairs for some food.

"Can you make Gulimon bread?" Gulimon asked innocently but Erika laughed.

"Sorry, Gulimon I don't know how to make bread really, we just buy it from the store and go from there. Now who wants eggs and bacon?"

After breakfast everyone offered to clean up and give suggestions on where to go Linds had an idea.

"I'm going to go show them around Niagara Falls. Then around lunch I'll take them to my old high school to show them my friends."

"Alright but be careful and here's some money for bus and to call me. You're coming back or not?"

"I don't think so because of the chopper that Yamaki sent."

"Well, if I don't get a chance then I want to say you and your friends are welcome to my house anytime and good luck on your mission! Be careful okay and don't get your heads chopped off."

"What did she say?" asked Takato. Linds smiled brightly.

"Just be careful and stuff now let's get going! I got tons to show you guys!"

"Okay this is the falls!" she called showing them the amazing view of the waterfalls. Everyone awe at the sight. "Tons of people jumped off them to see if they can survive and some were lucky enough to make it out!"

"This is Secret Garden. A special place for couples to make out and such…they only come at night Ian so you can't scare anyone now. I don't really think you want to though." Linds took them across the street and through a door leading them back on the main street. Henry noticed that many people were staring at them for a second but then shrugged and moved along.

"How everyone is so calm about Gulimon, Terrimon, and Lopmon." Henry asked Linds she shrugged.

"Us Niagara Falls people just don't really care I guess. If I were passing someone with Gulimon for a second I wouldn't think of anything about it. Although if Gulimon talked to someone they would freak out a little."

"How much longer until your school." Asked Mako and Ai.

"Yeah I can barely walk anymore toots." Ian cried slugging back.

"Were practically here see that building." She pointed to a school that seemed like a rectangle with some added buildings on top of it. "Welcome to St. Paul High School! Home of the Patriots! Wait here and I'll go get Marianna and the others. Linds scrambled inside the building and in five minutes she was walking back with five girls around her age.

"Okay guys, you already know Marianna and Ally but this is Kathy, Katrina and Jessica. Don't mind the uniforms they suck I know." The girls laughed at this but suddenly stopped at seeing the Digimon.

"Are they those things from the D-Reaper?" asked Ally worriedly. The other three expect Marianna agreed. Marianna was relieved that Linds and Ian were back to normal.

"Hi! I'm Gulimon!" the red Dinosaur cried holding out a hand and laughing.

"Aw! He's so cute!"

"I wish I had one!"

"Can I pet him?"

When Linds translated for Takato, he nodded and laughed a little. He then said something to Linds who translated to her friends.

"He says he's harmless unless there are some squirrels around."

"Oh okay then." Marianna looked at Terrimon who waved and landed on her head.

"Woah!" she said laughed a little and regained her balance. Terrimon smiled.

"Momentai!"

"Hey who's this guy?" Katrina asked and leaned over to Linds and pointed to Ian. "He's really hot. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Of course he is Katrina! God don't you ever listen to me." Marianna laughed along with the other girls while Linds blushed along with Ian. For about an hour the girls asked Ian silly things like what his favorite band and color was. Marianna gave knowing smirked to Ian which made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Will she tell about us?" Ian asked again to Linds who shrugged.

"It depends but I think she will keep a secret seeing you change into Beelzemon. All of us saw you guys on the T.V a couple of times. Of course we couldn't see much of it because the D-Reaper completely destroyed half of Niagara Falls."

Finally the group had to go back to their classes and hugged everyone.

"Call us Ian!" giggled Kathy who gave him a smile.

"Yeah sure later."

"Are you ever coming back?" Marianna asked hugging Linds.

"I dunno but stay tuned to the news. I got this feeling we will be on it pretty soon."

"Will do and good luck defeating Cybernet!" she called running to catch up to her friends.

"That was interesting. Although I had no clue what half of them said." Takato said.

"Nothing you really want to know." Ian and Linds said at the same time. They eyed each other carefully before they continued to walk around the streets before the group came upon a familiar school.

"This is your old school isn't it?" Takato said to Linds who nodded and frowned. She had so many bad memories here especially the one they saw. She shook the thought and had the idea of showing them her old house.

"Wow it's huge!" cried Ai looking at the white house on the corner of the streets. Linds smiled.

"Yeah and see that fence along the side." Everyone nodded. "Car crashed right there but don't worry everyone was alright. It took about a year to fix the fence"

Pretty soon everyone was down by the falls around 5:30. Linds and Impmon decided to go around Secret Garden to scare some couples.

"You know that's pretty mean!" called Henry but the two didn't really care.

"Badaboom!" whispered Linds sending a flame to circle around the couple making out. They saw it and screamed.

"Boo!" Impmon came out of the bushes scaring the couple more and running away swiftly.

"What was that thing?"

"I have no clue but just run!"

Impmon and Linds both fell down of laughed their hearts out.

"That was perfect!"

"Yeah, did ya see their face? Priceless!"

"Hold it right there." Came a gruffed voice. A police officer stood there holding a flashlight towards the two Digimon. "You're coming with me."

"Uh, oh run!" Linds pushed Impmon to get going and were soon chased by two officers. One managed to grab Linds' tail and screamed.

"What the hell?" the cop said being hit by the fire balls and was rolling around. The other cop took out his gun.

"Freeze!" The two ran faster. "I said freeze!" a shot was sounded and they both jumped out of the way and dove for some bushes. They raced to the group who looked at them strangely.

"Please don't tell me that gun shot was aimed for you." Henry said. Linds nodded but said there was nothing to worry about they weren't after them anymore.

"We got a runner! Get some backup at Clifton Hill." Shouted one of the cops as the started to run down the street.

"It was a simple joke!" Impmon cried as everyone started to run. Takato asked for the time and Linds shrugged.

"The chopper should be here any minute!" she called jumping down a step but she heard more screaming and a huge roar.

"Another Digimon!" Linds cried turning around to meet a Mammoth like Digimon with huge tusks. It grabbed the two cops and threw them away.

"Great just what we need!" Takato called.

"Are we going to fight it or not?" Linds called to everyone. She found Gulimon already turned to Growlmon and Terrimon turned into Garglemon. Suzie asked Lopmon if she was ready and the Digimon nodded.

"Lopmon digivolve to…Antlimon!" the athletic bunny raced towards the Digimon and started to attack it. Linds jumped on a pillar and watched the show while Impmon did the same.

"Impmon shouldn't we help?"

"Nah, they got it covered."

The Mammoth was soon destroyed but not without attracting attention and soon a mob of people were around watching the Digimon being finished. Several people were talking to themselves; others were amazed, some were angry, but most stood there silenced.

"Let's get going now!" Takato said climbing on Growlmon along with Ai, Mako, Suzie, and Henry.

"Linds digivolve to…Ladydevimon" the once dark blue Digimon now turned into the champion digimon as well as Impmon changing into Beelzemon.

"It's that guy from the news!"

"Oh my god!"

"Woah! I love that guy! Beelzemon you rock!"

"That's a monster they all are!"

"I think those guys are the ones who scared us!"

The comments were endless as the two headed for the falls and saw a chopper waiting for them. In a rush, Growlmon changed back into Gulimon, same with Garglemon and Antlimon. Although Ladydevimon and Beelzemon decided to fly with them incase there were any problems. As the chopper took off several cop cars came into the view. Although by the time they got out and were prepared to shoot they were mere specks.

"Good luck Linds!" Marianna shouted. Her friends looked at her oddly.

"That was Linds?"

"What are you saying?"

"Wtf Marianna!"

"I know it's hard to believe guys but that's her. She was the black angel girl one I think."

"Oh, she looks really pretty."

"Not the hottest look though too much black."

"How ya holdin up Beelzemon?" yelled Ladydevimon over the sound of the chopper. He shrugged.

"Alright you?"

"Peachy!"


	16. Partners

Inside the chopper Ai and Mako suddenly heard their D-Ark beeping a bright red along with everyone else. They frowned as they knew what was going to happen.

"This isn't good." Takato muttered.

"Ai, Mako! You gotta warn Beelzemon and Ladydevimon." Said Henry to the twins who were confused.

"How?"

"Yean, if we open the door we will probitaly fall out."

Suzie smiled, "You just press this button here and you can talk to them see?"

"Beelzemon!" Yelled Mako. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah loud and clear kid how ya doin this?"

"D-Ark. Look there's a Digimon coming so can you guys keep an eye out for it?" Asked Ai gripping the device.

"Yeah, I'll go tell Lady-oh god! What was that?"

Beelzemon was shocked to see a huge parrot take down Ladydevimon in seconds. She flapped her wings in distress as it started to attack again.

"I don't think so!" he cried taking out his special gun. "Chrona Blaster!"

Several shots were made and the parrot was barely hurt by the attacks.

"What level is this guy?" He cried flying down as Ladydevimon caught her breath.

"Pakreetmon. Mega level, special attack Avairy Blast." Replied Mako looking at the information played out on the D Ark.

"You guys gotta use one of your cards!" Ladydevimon cried. Mako and Ai nodded and proceeded to use a Matrix Digivoultion card.

"Thanks guys!" she called out glowing a bright light while flying. "Ladydevimon, digivolve to…Hopemon!" the child angel like Digimon flew behind Pakreetmon and started to attack.

"Staff of Hope!" she screamed using her attack while Beelzemon landed on the bird.

"How ya like this?" he shouted shooting the bird in the head. It screamed and knocked Beelzemon off but Hopemon teleported in front of it.

"Staff of Hope!" she cried trying it again but Pakreetmon was prepared and opened it's beak.

"Avairy Blast!" a green bust of energy hit Hopemon as she cried out falling down but near the ground she picked herself up and started to fly upwards again.

"It's going to take more than that to beat me!" she called out flying faster by the second. She flew magically through the barrage of green blasts aimed at her.

"Mako! We gotta do something!" cried Ai searching her pockets for any cards. Mako did the same and he had two cards.

"How about these two?" he held out a power boost and an Andramon's Ray Gun card. Ai nodded.

"Perfect."

Suddenly Hopemon and Beelzemon felt stronger as well as had a gun attatched to their arm. Smirking Beelzemon started to fire with no hope of it ending. In seconds the child Digimon did the same. Pakreetmon was now falling down defeated and his data started to dissipear.

"Nice job guys!" called Beelzemon to the chopper. Through the window Ai and Mako gave a thumbs up. Hopemon did the same and back to the other side of the chopper.

"Man I feel like a bodyguard." She muttered dryly staring ahead. This was going to be a long ride back home.

And a long ride home it was, finally after five hours of flying Hopemon couldn't take anymore and turned back into her rookie form and curled up to sleep. The rest of the ride was dull until the group arrived back at Toyko, Japan and landed at the headquarters of the Hypnosis buildings. Everyone was welcomed by their parents who were almost in tears when they arrived.

"Cheer up guys were fine!" called Linds running to Marie and Tai. Mako, Ai, and Impmon followed. Takato and Gulimon were hugged to death by their parents as well as Henry, Terrimon, Lopmon and Suzie.

"Finally your back!" called Kazu as he laughed while Andramon tagged behing him.

"Woah you Digivolved!" Takato said to Andramon who nodded.

The group explained their adventures with each other and then Linds stood up and explained her theory on Cybernet's programming.

"So you're saying that the program is basically feeding off of your emoitions and memories correct?" Yamaki said clicking his lighter.

"Yes." She replied simply and shrugged.

"This is one of the best theories that we had Yamaki." Joe said casually rolling out of his spot with his moveable chair. Yamaki turned to him. "And right now I think I should get back to work."

"Wise idea, wise idea." he muttered and clicked his lighter again. "I think the children deserve a break for now." He said more direct to the parents and they nodded.

"But what are we going to do to stop Cybernet?" asked Takato standing up. Yamaki looked at him through his sunglasses.

"Nothing at the moment. We have to run a few scans and determine some more information form Cybernet." He replied somewhat coldly before leaving with Joe behind him.

"Linds! Can I speak to you for a moment!" called Shubmi. The Jesus look alike made a hand signal and Linds complied by climbing up the stairs to where he called. She smiled and held up the red card.

"I didn't use it yet but I think this is has an important key role."

He man chuckled,

"You're correct. That card was used for Takato and the others to Biomerge and still defeat the D-Reaper. I think with that same data you can become a Mega but the power needs to be unlocked by a D-Ark but not any D-Ark a special one."

"Mega? D-Ark? Woah back up. I can go to Mega with this card?" she said holding it up as Shubmi nodded.

"Yes but with out a D-Ark it's useless and you cannot use Mako and Ai's since the power can be connected to Impmon and well…I don't know what will happen."

Linds nodded silently and asked if she would ever get D-Ark and will she ever have a Tamer or Digimon.

"Well, if I have a somewhat theory maybe you will be Ai, and Mako's partner."

"But they have Impmon!"

"I know but don't you find it strange that Impmon had two Tamers instead of one?"

"Well Ai and Mako are twins so…"

"But not only that but you and Impmon are bonded together too. Both of you are Half human and half Digimon which is still an incredible thing to ever happen. I think whatever happens you will know a right time to use this card." He handed her back the red card and waved goodbye.

"What did the Jesus freak want?" Impmon asked as the group drove back home.

"Oh just asking me about my memories and such." She replied sending him a fake smile. She didn't want to tell him that she could be Ai, and Mako's partner too. It just wasn't right. Impmon was Ai and Mako's Digimon not hers! No, she shouldn't tell him since the possibility was morally wrong to Linds.

By the time everyone got home they were practically in their beds. Everyone was fast asleep while going up (or down in Linds and Impmon's case) the stairs and fall asleep.

"Morning Linds." Tai said sipping some coffee and reading the newspaper. "Your on the newspaper saying that you caused a disturbance in Canada."

Linds smiled as she got her milk and cereal. "I do what I can."

"Also says two kids went missing right after, a girl named Marianna Blanca and Katrina Weithers-Weathers" Tai went on trying to prounce the name but Linds didn't care.

"Your joking right?" she said weakly. How could her two friends dissipear like that? She had to call Ally about it.

"Hello?"

"Ally! It's me Linds! Is it true on the news about Marianna and Katrina missing?"

"Yeah! Right after you-um, Digivolved I guessed they just vanished into thin air."

"Oh, you saw eh?" Linds laughed while Ally replied.

"Look, just keep an eye for them okay? They may have ran away but I think there's a chance that the stupid D-Reaper-"

"Cybernet."

"Whatever, got them and problitaly is holding them hostage."

"Ally, you watch too many movies like that it's not healthy. They are probitaly just wondering around in shock or something, although I thought Marianna would be calm since she had seen my Ultimate form."

"Ultimate?"

"Well what you saw was my Champion form, I can Digivolve again but with Ai, and Mako's help only."

"So, their your Tamers somewhat?"

"No, they're not my tamers! Impmon is their Digimon and plus they need another D-Ark to prove I'm their Digimon. And relax let the pros handle this."

"Were screwed then if we let you guys handle it."

Linds laughed and hung the phone up and turned around to see the whole family staring at her.

"I was loud again wasn't I?"

"Yeah, and try listening you in English you sound even louder." Ai chimed in.

She went to the wooden chair and sat down heavily,

"Well, it is my naitve tounge. I mean I can't speak the full stuff of Japanise but I can speak it alright."

"Alright? You speak amazing if you got about a month's lessons!" cried Marie settling her breakfast down.

Morning passed dully and for the first time in awhile she was going back to school. God was this annoying when many kids started to stare at her funny. Linds wanted a school without a uniform and susprise there was Kamaki High for trouble makers mostly but Linds didn't really care.

"Hey! It's the stupid head!" called one.

"Hey! It's the retard! Go screw yourself!" she replied while smiling and the boy shut up right there and then.

Lunch arrived quick and Linds took her seat near the window and started to eat alone. She didn't mind being alone because the people here were jerks and stuck up. A sudden knock came from behind her and she saw Ian waving.

"What are you doing here?" she said opening the window.

"Came to see you and your school, been here since mornin'. Are ya always that mean to people here?"

"Try it the other way around. They screw with me, I screw with them simple as that."

The two walked down the hall ways for the rest of the lunch period talking about the plans that Cybernet could have.

"Yeah, but why was I chosen? I mean sure I had some hills but I was nothing special until I met you guys."

"Consinidence?"

"There is no such thing. Everything happens for a reason and take it from me, I know that lesson well."

Finally the rest of the day went by slowly and when the bell rang Linds threw her books into the locker and pratically ran the rest of the way trying not to slip on the ice or snow that was starting to melt.

When she got home so scrambled to do her homework and she got her math, and geography done in two hours. What was the point of learning the population density of France?

Evening turned to night and Linds went around the city to let out some stress. Good remedy for that is pulling pranks and boy did she have a few. She entered the park and immeditaly went up into the trees ready to prounce on her victims. Two boys from her school who attempted to throw their lunch at. Well a little 'Badaboom' here and 'Badaboom' there will make them come to their senses.

"Bada-" she started but all of a sudden she felt someone grabbing the back of her green bandana and holsting her up making her shriek.

"Let me go!" she cried but a voice sighed.

"What do you think your doing?" Renamon said putting her down slowly. Linds rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt them just give them a little payback. Besides I find it hilarious to their reactions."

"Why do you act so much like Impmon all of a sudden. Are you hiding something?"

This made Linds jump and start blabbing,

"No! Of course not! I told you guys everything. Everything! Um, I gotta go see you later!" she jumped off and ran as fast as she could throughout the park. Seeing a set of stairs she went up those and saw a small building. It had a locked gate but she didn't care jumping over she hid in the dark area.

"Lindsmon?" a voice said. This made her almost scream and turn around with several flames. Seeing that it was Gulimon almost made her laugh at herself.

"Please don't care me like that!" she started to breath heavily and sat down.

"Do you want some bread?"

"Nah, not hungry. Gulimon, can I ask you something."

"What is it?" Gulimon's eyes went big and childish as Linds explained her problem.

"Well, Takatomon always gives me bread and loves me so I'm happy. Maybe Ai and Mako will give you tons of what you like!"

Linds had to laugh at this. It was just too adorable. "Okay pineapple head I get it thanks." She didn't get it at all but there was another person she could ask. Wait did she say 'pineapple' head? Man, she was getting too much like Impmon.

"Hey Lopmon." Whispered Linds climbing into the room. "Sorry if I woke you up or anything but I really have to ask you something."

"Um, okay sure." The dark brown Digimon replied sitting up and rubbing her tried eyes.

Linds explained what Shubmi told her and asked her if it was right and how it was being a Digimon to someone.

"Were partners Linds. No one is better than the other. In a way I act more a grownup for Suzie but she makes me Digivolve. In a simple sense one needs the other."

"One needs the other." The blue Digimon said slowly and whispered a thanks and left the building in a flash. It was getting late so she should take the fast route back and she ment fast route by changing into Ladydevimon and flying home.

"Finally I'm back." She said lying down on the bed. Impmon was already asleep eating a pillow. Slowly she took out her Digital camera and snapped a photo.

"This would be great for a yearbook." She laughed and tucked it into her Diary, well her sketch book. Curious she opened it and took a look at the pictures she did when she was little going onto her now age of fourteen.

The first picture was hard to describe. There were two little children and a odd figure she couldn't tell who it was but it had fire since yellow, red, and orange pencil crayon was used all over the place. There was a girl around her own age running towards the children but she was just guessing. The picture wasn't a masterpiece.

The next picture was herself being trapped in darkness and crying. The few pages showed this but some detail was added such as several people standing behind her and some blood on her.

Finally she came to the last few pages and it was odd, it was her as a little girl shaking hands with Beelzemon. Hm, weird.

She tucked the book away and jumped on the bed before landing on the fluffy pillows. Her dreams were confusing as the picture she made but it was forgotten when she woke up to see Ian still eating the pillow.

"Wake up you dumbass." She shoved Ian to make him wake up. He snapped his eyes open and gave a confused expression as to why he was eating a pillow.

"I don't want to know what you were dreaming." Linds said getting up and headed upstairs for a nice long hot shower.

What should she do her hair today? Curly? Nah already did that a few days ago, straight? Did that at Erika's but the sexy wavy was in her mind today. A hour later and spending about a half of hair spray she was standing at the mirror with full on makeup, sexy wavy hair, black and white polka dot head band, she was wearing a jean skirt with white and black striped tights. For her tops she chose a white tank top with a revealing red shirt and black crop jacket that she zipped up half way. Today was a special day, today was one of her first dances at school and Linds wasn't going to miss it.

"Crud jewelry." Why not? Besides she had the perfect stuff to match. Taking out two black beaded necklaces, one being small and other lager she put them on and hung some black and white earrings on before climbing up the stairs to fetch Ian. The group were just about finishing their breakfast before Linds popped in and got some OJ down her throat.

"What's with the 70's look?" Ian said snorting. Linds glared.

"It's style in Canada and I'm not afraid to show it. Besides there's some dance at school dunno what their celebrating about-"

"Moon Festival." Cut in Marie taking a sip of her coffee. Ai and Mako nodded ranbling on about cake.

"That what?" asked Linds putting her glass in the sink and grabbing her purse. She better get going if she was going to make the train to her school. Ian sat up too putting the dishes in the sink also.

"Moon Festival, a celebration about the moon." Explained Tai before scooting Linds and Ian out. "Wait a minute Ian you don't go to school."

"I'm escortin' her." Said Ian putting his black coat on and heading out of the door behind Linds. The two started to walk but stopped when they heard the door slam and the twins racing towards them.

"Oh yeah I knew we forgot something." Linds said laughing, Ian shook his head and sad how sad the blonde girl was. "Shut up." She said in English before taking a left and went down the stairs to the subway.

"So I take it your coming to the dance as well, Ian?" Linds asked taking a seat beside Ai and Mako who were looking at their Digimon cards. Ian nodded.

"Might as well see what it's like if you seem this happy about em'. Will any girls like do what your friends did to me?"

"They were being friendly and I have no clue. Personally I think the preppy girls here are complete w-h-o-r-e-s. I mean they have the skinny jeans that make them look like skinny S.O.Bs and tops that come down to here!" she exagrated the tops to come down way to low but before she started to ramble on the bus was finally at their destination.

"Ian! Can I get a piggy back ride?" Mako asked innocently.

"I want one too!" Ai cried throwing her arms up for a piggy back ride.

Ian sighed at the situation. Both of them want a piggy back ride but he could only carry one. Linds started to think about what Shubmi said. Could there be a real reason why Ian had two tamers? She should help the poor guy out at least.

"Do you guys want a piggy back ride with me?" she was susprised when Ai agreed and she jumped on Linds' back. Mako went on Ian and the two jogged for a couple of seconds.

"I'm not sweating my makeup off." Linds retorted when Ai wanted to go faster.

"Fine meany."

"The meany here is savin ya the walk to school." Linds replied smirking.

"Ya sounding like me now. But ya gotta admit everyone wants to be me." Retorted Ian smirking.

"I'll let you win the flame war this time." Linds said, she put down Ai when they came to the entrance to the Elemenrty School. The kids were playing around in the slushy snow still enjoying their freedom as much as they could.

"Bye Ian! Bye Linds!" called out the twins as they ran into the yard joining a bunch of kids who were playing Digimon.

"Later guys!" called Linds while Ian just simply waved.

"Ian? Linds?" called a voice behind us. The couple turned around to see Takato, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta behind them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah, and what are you wearing Linds? It's like minus ten degrees out!"

"Were droppin' the twins off and headed to Linds' school ya got a problem with that? Oh and don't ask me about her outfit I thought she was insane wearin' that thing."

"Shut up Ian God! I seen several girls wear this!" she cried rolling her eyes.

"It looks pretty Linds! Where did you get it?" Jerri asked. Linds smirked.

"American Eagle and Garage. I don't really think you guys have that store but if you want you can come over and I can see if you're around my size if not then well…that happens." Linds laughed as the group started to walk to their schools. About a block later the Tamers came to their school and said their goodbyes.

"God she's so hot." Kazu muttered to Kenta who nodded. Takato spun around.

"You better not say that around Ian he'll get pretty mad."

"Mad? Try pissed!" Kenta laughed as the group opened the doors and walked in. For once they were all on time.

"Ian calm down it's normal for guys their age to think about me that way."

"But-but-" this made Ian blush madly and Linds laugh.

"I'm hot admit it!"

"No!"

"Admit it or I will make you turn into a tomato!"

"How will ya do that?" Ian said laughing but he grew more red as Linds hugged him close to her. "Hey-get-get off me!"

Linds laughed looking at his face. "Yep, Ian you're a tomato, and I'm hot!"

The argument contuined on until they reached Linds' high school and entered it. Ian was amazed by how many kids were looking almost like him.

"Yeah don't be shocked. You'll blend in easily at the dance. And if you look to your right there is proof that girls wear what I wear." Ian shrugged seeing the girls in their jean skirts and tights with their tops. Only difference was that they were tank tops and showed a little too much.

"Are all of the girls here like that?"

"Pretty much." She stopped at a locker and did her combination to open the metal safe and put some books and locked it. She didn't need anything since first period she was watching a movie, second she was writing a test and for the rest of the day it was the dance.

"Don't ask why we have it in the day. It gets me out of going to the stupid class where they treat you like a retard."

"Where am I gunna when your in class?"

"Just come in with me, teachers don't exactly care since several people in my class skip. As for second period you better just wonder around or check on Ai and Mako. I doubt you know what the test is takin about."

"What movie are ya watchin?"

"I dunno I don't really pay attention. I have to do several flame wars with the stupid preps. Speaking of which here they come."

Down the hallway three girls came looking like they came out of a modeling angency. Skinny, big chest, flawless skin, all of the qualities that a girl should have but they lacked one thing which was being nice. Every time they were asked out by some not as rich guy they would turn down harshly. And if they did get a date it would only last for a few days since they got so bored with them

Linds bumped into one and they whirled around. "Watch it Barbie."

"Oh sorry did I break a nail? Or did I make you so mad that another pimple broke out?" sneered Linds.

"You keep talking to us like that retard than we'll get the guys to beat you up. Who's this Barbie, Ken?"

"The names Ian preps!" snorted Ian giving them a dirty look.

"Hm, he looks like a retard too, good choice Barbie."

"Yumi, stop talking about yourself like that it's only going to turn you more into a bitch-oh wait I forgot you cant be already more of a bitch!"

This made several people go 'ohh' Ian laughed. Boy was Linds pissed when she wanted to be. The girls sneered and walked away but not before giving a rude hand gesture.

"Yeah! That's what I thought!" called Linds back as she started to walk again.

"Are they always doin' that to ya? Cause if they are then I'll 'Badaboom' them good."

"Don't bother you'll be wasting your time. When I become a pro soccer star for Canada I'll be sure to beat up their team good. And give them a good message." Linds replied as the bell rang and she went into the class room with Ian following. The teacher was at the back talking to a girl who was somewhat dreaming. Morning announcements went by quickly and soon the movie was playing when it went off.

"What is the point of you guys goin' to school anyways? It's not like your gunna need any of this?" Ian leaned back. "You're going to be a soccer star but I don't really think you're gunna need those number stuff."

"Math Ian and I may in some stupid situation. All I know is that if I go I can get a somewhat decent life so here I am spending about half of my life coming here. But when I get out of here I want to move back to Canada to get on the pros."

"Wait. You're gunna leave soon?-"

"In a couple of years Ian and don't worry we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now I just want to have fun for the day and worry about everything else later. Like the stupid bunny said Momenati."

"Yeah, yeah I know all about that. I was told at least a dozen times."

First period was over and Ian left to go check on Ai and Mako while Linds went to go take her test. To her dismay the test was nearly impossible to what she was studying.

"Lovely I'm going to fail again." She muttered and started to read the complicated questions.

"Hey guys sup?" Ian asked jumping over a wall to talk to his Tamers. They smiled and hugged him.

"Ian! Were about to beat Yama really bad come with us!" Ian was dragged over by Ai and Mako over to the group of six year olds. A boy placed a card down and started to ramble he was the best. Ian couldn't help but smile at the card that Mako and Ai were using. Beelzemon was upgraded with several powerups and guns. He looked like he was getting the upper hand.

Several minutes passed and Ai and Mako won the game while Yama was crying it wasn't fair.

"Get over it kid it's not the end of the world." Ian said walking away with Ai and Mako to somewhere private. As Mako was about to suggest something the purple D-Ark beeped a bight red.

"Ya gotta be kiddin! Here now?" Ian said looking around and getting in a defensive stance.

"Over there!" Mako pointed over to the Digital Barrier which was near Linds' high school-correction in Linds' High School. Ian, Mako, and Ai raced there and in minutes they found most of the school was evacuated. Kids were in groups packed together talking and looking at the strange fog covering their school. Oh well at least they got out of class for awhile this was worth it.

"I don't see Linds." Mako said on Ian's shoulders looking far and wide for the blonde.

"She's still inside then." Ian muttered. What was she thinking if she could stand up to the Digimon? The worry of her being hurt was in hid mind hitting him again as he dragged his Tamers into the building.

"Stay close and keep your eyes open." He said shortly walking through the fog. He checked the room where Linds' was in for her test. No one was in the room but several papers were flying around.

They walked down a hall and took a left to nearly collide with a familiar blonde who fell back in shock.


	17. School Dance

"Hey guys. I still can't find the Digimon but I got everyone out." She said picking herself back up.

"You nearly killed me when we couldn't find you! What happened if you ran into the thing and got yourself killed!"

"I would be fine!"

"God stop actin' so heroic! You can't do a single thing with out Ai and Mako's help." Ian retorted shouting. However he saw from the corner of his eye the Digimon.

"There it is." He muttered before Linds could reply she turned around and saw a blink of light. This wasn't good.

"DOWN!" she hollered pushing the twins down with her. Ian crumpled down before a sword whizzed past them.

"Everyone alright?" asked Ian getting up growling. He hated putting his friends in danger. Especially his Tamers and girlfriend. "I'm ready to fight when you are guys!"

"Ai, Mako now!" called Linds getting up too Mako threw the card into the D-Ark and it slid in perfectly.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivoultion Activate!"

"Linds Matrix Digivolve to…"

"Ian Matrix Digivolve to…"

"Hopemon!"

"Beelzemon!"

The two Digimon ran down towards the hall both bringing out their weapons and crossed each other. Once crossing they stepped on the wall and sent themselves upside down and attacked.

"Chrona Blaster!"

"Staff of Faith!"

After attacking, Hopemon teleported behind the Digmon and gave a swift kick to it's head. After kicking it she was scared, truly scared as she saw who it was.

"Get Ai and Mako out of here NOW!" Hopemon said battling what appeard to be nothing but Beelzemon saw that it was hands. They were trying to grip Hopemon and saw that Deciliousmon was laughing as she was attacking the child Digimon.

"What the- You're suppose to be dead!" he cried running toward her shooting his guns but he could already tell that the barrier was there.

"Pathetic still, here's a present for you." She laughed sending a pink energy ball to Beelzemon who received full impact. "Be warned that my master is coming soon." She dropped Hopemon who was stuggling to breathe. After blasting Hopemon away into some lockers Deciliousmon faded away as well as the fog. Beelzemon groaned as he glowed brightly as well as Hopemon and turned back to normal. Mako and Ai raced towards Ian who got up slowly.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked but Ian was running over to Linds who was coughing while getting up.

"What-how did she-why URGH! I hate her! I just hate her I wish she would just dissipear!" she cried kicking the locker harshly but Ian but a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon we have to get out of here. Everyone is coming back in and the teacher would be kinda worried about, Mako and Ai." He headed to the nearest door and started to carry Mako while Linds picked up Ai. In three minutes again they made it to the school. As soon as they made it the bell sounded.

"Are you going to be alright?" Ai hugged Ian while Mako hugged Linds. "You should go home or something."

"And miss the dance? Hah! I'll go home when it's over don't worry about it. You should get to class now."

"And stop thinking about that stupid Digimon will ya? It's not going to help anyone!" Linds was impressed with Ian knowing that the two were thinking about the pink haired Digimon.

"Welcome to our Moon Festival dance! Enjoy the music and have fun!" The announcer played a Japanise song and everyone started to dance. Linds pulled Ian into the crowd and begun to dance. Ian stood there unsure of what do? He didn't even know what the point of dancing was! It couldn't be that much fun…could it?

"Don't tell me you don't know how to dance!" she cried as the song ended.

"What's the big deal with you humans and dancing?!"

"Tons, it's fun trust me…okay a slow song I'll teach you how to dance to slow songs first. Put your arms around my waist…good now move your feet in a box like pattern while swaying…not too much…yeah that's good…see? Your going fine…not that low! Don't you dare grab my butt!"

"I wasn't gunna." He replied calmly but inside he was foiled by the plan. The song ended and an announcement was up.

"Will Lindsay Ramen please come to the stage? There has been a dance off request from Yuki Wong!"

"Okay this is new." Muttered Linds as she climbed up the stage and faced one of the preps that she met this morning.

"I challenge you to a dance off. Winner get's crown and loser get's dumped with water!"

Linds thought about this for a moment. She didn't know a lot of dance moves so she had to wing it but this girl was obessed with makeup so it shouldn't be a problem. A Candian winning a crown that was a good thing on her list so she agreed.

Yuki went first and boy was Linds wrong! She was dancing to a Japanise song and she was amazing. All of her moves were sleek and sexy which the boys liked. Finally she jumped down and snapped a finger at her and she went over to the guy playing the music.

"You got any English songs?"

"Yeah a few."

She scanned the list and found a perfect one. S.O.S by Rihanna. Good beat and she knew the dance steps to it since she had to do a music video about it.

"Ready?" asked the music guy.

"Anytime!"

Linds was facing the back of the stage moving her hips to the beat of the music. She turned her head and said the lyrics but the real thing started when the first words were spoken .Her legs were bent down and he arms swing in rhythm and she turned around so shake her ass. She punched above her, beside her, and down before repeating with her arm. Finally she did a roundhouse kick in mid air which earned but cheers from the crowd.

Ian stood there gawking at the girl dancing before her. She was incredible and she looked hot doing it! He briefly remembering the song and understood why she chose this song. It was he talking to him pratically!

Linds was flexible during the rest of the song and by the end she was sweating but relieved that she did a good job getting the boys rallied up. For the whole song she was looking at Ian who was shocked to see her dancing.

"We would like to say that the winner is Lindsay with her amazing performance!" Suddenly Linds saw Yuki screaming and mouthing off to her while attempt to slap her. Linds ducked and did a swift kick knocking the girl down.

"Cat fight!"

Several of the boys on Yuki's side grabbed Linds and put her into a head lock for Yuki to beat up.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" roared Ian scrambling up and punched one of the guys holding Linds. She screamed as Yuki pulled her hair and dragged across the stage. The men were busy fighting with Ian as Linds was kicking Yuki so she could let her go.

Ian was suddenly knocked down by one of her guys and felt blood gushing out of his nose. Linds was suddenly taken away by two guys and dragged her out of the gym.

"Hey pretty wanna have some fun?" asked one pressing his lips against hers. The guy was drunk! She pushed him away but another gripped her shirt.

"Let me go!" she screamed kicking him but he held her down she was already crying and her makeup was smeared down her face. As the one guy took off her top and started to take her next top off the other guy unzipped her skirt and ripped off her tights.

"Ian help!" she screamed struggling but it was no use. The tank top was off and her pants were sliding off. This was it. She was screwed with no chance of getting out of this! Suddenly he found Ian kicking the guy in the face and pulling the guy who was tugging at her underwear.

"Get the fuck away from her!" he roared kicking the guy in the gut while Linds scrambled to the wall hugging her skin covering herself up and crying loudly.

Finally the two men were unconucious and Ian bent down to Linds who was not facing him.

"Are you okay? What did they do to you?" he demanded as she gave him his coat and he put it on. Her shirts were ripped and the jean skirtwere no where to be found. Thankfully she scrambled to put her tights back on. At least she had some dignity to keep. Linds was still shocked and contuined so slob in his chest. He saw that several brusies started to appear on her arms and back.

"C'mon were going home toots." He said leading her through the doors and never letting go of her as they walked through the subway ingnoring worried glances from people.

"Don't leave me please." She whispered gripping his arms and sniffing. She was beyond scared. Linds shook while Ian put a protective arm over her shoulder.

"They were going to rape me Ian." She whispered and he looked at her in shock.

"Isnt that when-" she nodded before he could contune and he growled.

"I should have killed them for that." Linds started to cry again.

"Please don't! You did enough damage just don't leave me!" she muttered at herself for being so weak. "I hate them! I hate them all! I don't ever want to go back there!"

"You're not. We are telling Tai and Marie about this."

Linds couldn't object as she just breathed deeply into his chest.

"Are you alright? Your nose is bleeding last time I saw."

"Yeah it's fine but I think it's kinda broken."

The two finally went to their house and the door suddenly opened revealing a very worried Marie.

"We got a call from the school. Something about a fight and you beating and severaly hurting everyone!"

"They were hurting her! I couldn't just stand there!" retorted Ian bringing her in and settling her on the couch. As he was about to leave to the other couch he felt Linds hand grip his.

"Please stay here for a minute…please." She was truly scared. "I really don't want to be alone."

"Ian, please tell us what happened." Said Marie calmly sitting down on the opposite couch and he could already tell she was shaking beyond belief. As he told the story of what happened to him everything was calm until Linds told her side.

"And they were about to take everything else off but Ian saved me. He saved me Marie! If he hadn't I would have been a goner."

"Sweetie it's alright." Whispered Marie as she hugged Linds tightly. She suggested a bath for Linds who nodded slowly and gave back Ian his coat.

"Thank you." She whispered smiling slightly. God was she a strong girl he thought. The was still shocked to see finger nail cuts running along her back and sides. Deep purple bruises were all around her as she got up the final steps and went into the room with Marie.

"Well one things for sure. She isn't going back to that school." Tai said settling down on the couch in shock. Ian nodded but Tai must have noticed his clentched fists.

"Let it go they will get what they deserve in prision. If I'm correct then they will be charged with Sexual Assult and attempt rape."

"Mom! Dad! Were home!" cried Mako and Ai taking their coats and shoes off and went to see their mom who was reading a book.

"Linds and Ian are downstairs but be careful Linds had a bad day."

"Bad day?" asked Mako but Ai was ahead of him scrambling downstairs. Mako ran behind catching up to Ai as she opened the door. Inside Ian and Linds were watching some English show and smiling while cuddling next to each other.

"Linds!" cried Ai and Mako who was about to go hug her but Ian told them to hold it.

"She's really hurt right now so I don't think a hug will be best for her."

"What happened?" asked Mako frowning and Ai gave a sad look Ian sighed.

"We got into a fight today with some other kids and she got really hurt-"

"Ian I'm fine! It wasn't that bad!" retorted Linds standing up but gave a hiss of pain and was put back down by Ian.

"You stay put! Look-how many people are coming here today!" he yelled as the Tamers knocked on the open door. The front people Takato and Henry frowned.

"About half of the neightbourhood! Cop cars were there and everything! We wanted to make sure Linds was alright." Henry said while Linds smiled.

"Aw, thanks guys your really some good people, but seriously I'm fine."

"Fine? Linds you were almost raped! That's not fine!" cried Ian waving his arms around but suddenly he was tramped by half of the Tamers who were now seriously concerned.

"Raped? What the-"

"Get Mako and Ai out of here!"

"Are you alright?"

"Where are they? I'm gunna give them a piece of my mind…"

"I suggest we attack them at night!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" roared Ian and everyone was silent. Linds thanked Ian and turned to the group.

"Guys get out of here! Rika, Jeri, you guys stay and you too Renamon if you want I can trust you. Ian explain to Mako and Ai what happened but not too much alright? Boys calm down for a minute will ya? I think Ian beat the snot out of them enough."

"Why does she always want to girls there and not us?" asked Gulimon to Takato who shrugged.

"Girls trust each other more than guys. Besides I think it was overcrowding to her."

Ian took Mako and Ai to another room to discuss what really happened to Linds but it was hard to think of the right explation. He knew what she ment by too much but that was basically what happened to her.

"So what happened to her?"

"Yeah, Ian tell us!"

"Okay okay, um…well you see boys like girls as they get older and they do some really stupid things. Well some guys decided to take away her clothes and hurt her that way since girls get emoitionally, and physically hurt like that. It is really bad what those guys did to her okay? And she really doesn't like talking about it I suppose so just be there for her okay?"

"Alright Ian." They both choursed. Ian sighed in suspirse as to how easy they listened to him.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ai asked. Ian nodded and told them that she will be back to normal soon enough.

"Oh my Linds! Are you sure your alright?" Jeri asked but Linds nodded.

"I think I will be fine. Nothing serious happened but I was lucky. Very very lucky."

"Those bruises look nasty." Rika commented shaking her head in disgust. "Boys are such assholes."

"Not all of them but most of them." Linds replied frowning. "But I'm making sure that I will never go back there. I don't care I'm never going back there. I just felt so friggin helpless that I couldn't attack or fight back any way."

"I don't think any of us could fight back." Rika said softly. "Your alright now and those guys are probitaly in jail right now."

"Yeah and best of all, Ian acted so heroic like in those fairy tales- what am I saying? I'm pratically in one! But still he acted like a real I dunno hero I geuss." Blushed Linds explaining Ian's heroic acts on getting home.

"That is so sweet of the guy! And to think on the outside he was really cold and somewhat evil."

"But inside he's good." Replie Linds sitting up slowly and pointed to her closet. "By the way Jeri Rika if you like, there are some of my outfits you can look at. I think a pair of jeans and the white and yellow shirt will look nice. Rika black jeans, light blue tank top and steel blue shirt with a coat will suit you nice but I think my blue tank top is in the wash. Oh well."

"Wow! These look so nice! Wait! Where did you get this dress from?" she pulled out a black and white dress that had several dimond studs glittering around it.

"Graduation, one of the rare times I wore a dress like that."

A knock was heard and Ian slowly opened the door. Letting the two twins jump on the bed and give a soft hug.

"Aw, thanks guys! I'll be better. What time is it anyways?"

"5:01"

"Okay, Do you guys all wanna watch a movie? Your choice."

At the sound of movie boys rushed in and all racked the DVD case. Several chose gory movies but Linds settled with Freaky Friday that was in Japanise.

"NO A CHICK FLICK!" groaned Ian bashing his head on the door but as he did he started to change into Impmon as well as Linds. The bathrobe that she once had on collapsed over her and she struggled out.

"Okay okay Impmon Jeez! How about…Lucky in Love?"

From Impmon's stare she knew that he knew it was a chick flick.

"Fine! Uh, Family Guy! Japanise style!"

"No!" protested Rika and Jeri.

"Oh my God guys! I'm about to pack it in with Silent Hill! But I think I have High School Musical in Japanise."

"High School Musical?"

"Whats that?"

"Chick flick?"

"Okay so it is. No Impmon not a chick flick so relax and the twins can listen to this stuff too."

The movie began and Impmon groaned when they were singing.

"Shut up Impmon!" whispered Linds nudging the Digimon.

"Whatever toots."

"Good Impy."


	18. Final Battle

"Why not?"

"Linds C'mon! Without us, you guys can't Digivolve."

"Just Linds Mako, but yeah and we can power up you guys." Ai chimed.

"You saw what that monster did to us at school. If that is just Deciliousmon then Cybernet will be ten times as worse and I cannot loose you." Linds replied shaking her head.

Impmon nodded and stood beside Linds. "For once I agree with toots here. Ya guys will be safe with your parents."

"Their your parents too!" objecteded Ai. "We are your Tamers we go wherever you go."

"And you will, but for now I want you two to stay safe." Linds said lowering her head. She had to make sure they were safe! If they got hurt or even killed she would never forgive herself. Impmon must have felt the same since they were bonded together as Tamer and Digimon.

"But Linds! You're going to get into danger too! It's not fair!" cried Mako tears appearing in his eyes. Ai did the same and sniffed.

"If you guys get hurt I will never forgive myself! Not ever! Please I just don't want to loose you guys, your practically family to me and you're the only family I got! Just please!" By this time tears slipped down Linds' cheeks and she dropped to the floor.

The purple D-ark started to beep neon green before a bright light emerged above the twins. Slowly it lowered…

No, could this be what she thought it could be? Linds' green eyes went wide as the device was lowered to both of them. Impmon was shocked as everyone else but he took a step back.

A purple D-Ark with white highlights was dropped to both Mako and Ai's hand and they shook with fear and excitement. Were they now Linds' Tamers? What about Impmon? Ai quickly took a look at their first D-Ark and then back at the other one.

No one really could speak for they were baffled at what happened. Impmon was supposed to be their Digimon not Linds. But why would Impmon get two Tamers? It was simple but odd really.

"I shouldn't be your Digimon. Impmon should be yours." Linds said slowly shaking her head. Impmon was suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Maybe I am…but you are too. That's why I got two Tamers, cause you were gunna to come along and be a Digimon for them too. I'm both Mako and Ai's Digimon but your like me so their your Tamers too ya get it?"

"I think so but why me?"

"Why not you?" he replied shrugging. Linds smiled lightly and looked at Mako and Ai with a sense of pride. Slowly she stood up and planted a smile on her face. This was it, Ai and Mako were important now more than ever she thought carefully.

"Well guys, looks like I'm your new Digimon." She said hugging the twins they laughed and hugged back. Everyone cheered and clapped like in those sappy movies only this was real. This was actually happening to Linds! From a boring life she was now a Digimon and human saving the world! It was a fairytale come true since she had a hero! Well, an anti-hero but still the same person she fell in love with.

"I guess were all in this together." Linds said before smirking to Impmon and they looked at their Tamers.

"Well? What ya waitin for? Let's get goin!" he shouted running to the door, everyone quickly finished putting their coats and shoes on and scrambled out to the door. The parents came back into the room holding several boxes and blankets.

"Where is everyone?"

"Biomerge time guys!" shouted Henry running along with Rika, Renamon, Takato, Gulimon, Ryo and Cyberdramon.

Gallatramon, Sykuamon, Megagargluemon, and Justimon were now replaced with the original Tamers and their Digimon. Ai and Mako looked at Impmon and Linds.

"Ready?" They both asked.

"Yeah!" The two Digimon nodded.

Mako took Linds' D-Ark and swiped the Matrix Digivoultion card while Ai swiped the other D-Ark with a Chrona Gun. Impmon digivolved into Beelzemon and thanked for the add on. Hopemon was now carrying Ai and threw Mako to Beelzemon who caught him perfectly. Mako shouted a wild cry of excitement when he was caught.

"Gaurdrmon! Time to Digivolve!" Kazu said swiping the blue card smirking.

"Gaurdrmon Matrix Digivolve to…Andramon!" The now tall robot grabbed Kazu and they started their way to the battlefield. Kenta and Marineangelmon followed with Kenta swiping an ultra wings card and a strength card. Soon he was flying with his Digimon carrying him. The Digimon's huge pink wings flapped up to Beelzemon and Hopemon.

"Get ready for a huge battle guys!" cried Justimon.

"I think this will go down his history as the biggest battle ever recorded!" Hopemon called. She suddenly remembered about Jeri but the Digimon was relieved to find her and Calumon being carried by Gallatramon.

"Heads up hand!" called Sykuamon dodging the sudden hand. Several more of them were flying towards everyone. Hopemon frowned and flew left and right to dodge them.

"Hang on tight Ai!" she cried flipping upside down to dodge one coming from the side.

Ai didn't scream at all because she was too afraid to throw off Hopemon who was in deep concentration. She was her Digimon now…well Mako's too. When they first met she was their babysitter, then their step sister, now their Digimon. Was this a fairy tale?

"Chrona Blaster!" Beelzemon called blasting a hand off quickly. Hopemon swerved to the side and chopped one off with her staff. Everyone started to attack the hands that were somewhat visible but more kept on coming. The group found themselves dodging sudden pieces of debris, trees, and even cars. At first they would just blast them but their were getting somewhat tired and they are not even battling the boss yet!

"There it is!" called Gallatramon pointing to the horizon. It was somewhat clever that Cybernet chose the power company for its source since it had all of the power it needed. Hopemon made a deep dive as well as Beelzemon. They landed carefully in front of the building which was perfectly normal…until they walked close enough to feel that a barrier was there.

"Let do this!" Hopemon cried taking out her staff. "Staff of Fate!"

Beelzemon used his all powerful gun to make a star and the attack was ready.

"Chrona Destroyer!"

The barrier was shattered instantly and made a huge impact as a blob of blue and white smoke wisped around. A part of it broke off and landed in front of the two Digimon to reveal Deciliousmon who roared with evil laughter.

"Let's play!" she cried suddenly grasping Hopemon and throwing her into a nearby tree.

"Hopemon!" the twins cried but were suddenly caught with Beelzemon who was being thrown around with a hand gripping his left ankle.

"Gah!" cried the Digimon who was thrown to another tree. Hopemon got back up as well as Beelzemon.

"Is that all ya got horn head?" called Beelzemon running towards the girl with his claws ready. Hopemon teleported behind her and was about to thrust her staff into Deciliousmon but suddenly the hands got to them first and pushed herself up. Beelzemon saw this before Hopemon and jumped up to kick her back down.

Success! The evil Digimon didn't expect the hit and was sent into the ground. Slowly she got up and started to laugh.

"You are not going to win this battle Beelzemon. Neither will you Hopemon! Fighting Cybernet is stupid and will only get you deleted."

"No, Deciliousmon it's you who will be destroyed you stupid A-hole!" called Beelzemon shooting her but the bullets were dodged and she started to run towards Beelzemon full impact with her additional 'hands' ready to tear him apart. Suddenly she was blasted away by Sykuamon's attacks.

"Thanks owe ya one!" called Beelzemon who smirked at the smiling Mega. Suddenly she was thrown back by one of the main hands that attacked them earlier. It seems that they were hard since it took almost everyone to defeat them.

"Beelzemon! Look out!" hollered Ai but it was too late as the biker angel Digimon was being strangled violently and thrown down harshly into the solid ground. Hopemon was angered at this and teleported behind the mad Digimon to attack.

BAM! The child Digimon fell back after being punched by one of Deciliousmon's hands and landed on the ground loudly. The red card slipped out and clattered to the ground making a loud noise. She turned her head slowly at the card and frowned. It was now or never to find out what this card could really do.

"Ai, Mako use this card! No questions!" she hollered and threw the red card to Ai and Mako. Bad luck was on their side and it went past their heads and went into the forest.

"Shit." Hopemon muttered silently as a foot was pressed against her delicate chest. The evil Deciliousmon lowered her head to meet eye to eye. Green met red and they stared for what seemed forever. The almost invisible hand was squeezing her neck ready to snap it off. This was it. Final moments were now and it was going to be over soon.

"Goodbye Hopemon." She said but a figure ran into Deciliousmon and they were sent flying into a tree. Quickly Hopemon was let go to deal with the odd savior. Question was who was it? Beelzemon was still running to catch up and everyone else was fighting.

"Hey Linds! Missed me?" A girl around fourteen with dark curly hair and deep brown eyes was in her view. Marianna pulled her up and smiled.

"Marianna! It's Hopemon now actually but where have you been? Who was that? What's going on?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing and you should look over there to thank my friend who saved your life."

Hopemon looked and saw a tiger like creature trotting from the dust. It had ice blue and white stripes making it look somewhat girlish but its yellow eyes made it look fierce.

"Are you saying you're a-" Hopemon was cut off by Marianna showing Linds her baby blue D-Ark.

"Tamer? Yea and that's not all. Take a look around you girl."

Hopemon looked up and around and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tamers from all around the world were here! Behind Marianna were several people from her city with their Digimon…even Kari and Katrina! Above were some from the southern places since their skin was so dark. Asians and Americans were there also and people from Europe!

"Oh my god." Whispered Hopemon smiling in awe which was something she think was almost as common as smiling. This was incredible to her! Tamers were all gathered to fight as one. It didn't matter anymore she was going to defeat Deciliousmon with everything she had.

"Are you alright?" she tiger Digimon asked shyly bowing down but Hopemon said she was fine. "I'm Tiguramon, Marianna's Digimon and I'm honored to be with you right now. Everyone is talking about you saying that you're half human and half Digimon."

Tiguramon was going to go on but Hopemon cut her off. "She's back. Listen go over to Beelzemon and see if he's alright and tell him the 411."

"Hopemon we got it!" cried Ai showing the red card and Mako following her. Hopemon flew over Deciliousmon and kicked her in the back causing her to turn around. Grabbing her shirt the evil Digimon hoisted her up and spat in her face.

"You die now!"

"Swipe it!"

As Ai swiped it the power from the Red card went into Hopemon who glowed a white light and went into the sky as if she was a sun rising. Actually the light was so blinding that all things that came from Cybernet stopped and froze in fear.

"Hopemon digivolve to…"

"She's Digivolving again!" screamed Ai and Mako jumping up and down. Beelzemon smirked in awe.

"Way to go toots. Way to go."


	19. Mega's Victory

"Lindenmon!" she cried throwing her hands in the air and white specks of snow and light fell from the sky creating a dramatic appearance for the Digimon.

"This is so sick." Marianna breathed climbing on Taguramon and watched the light show.

Gallatramon was breathing heavily as well as everyone else who was fighting. The battles were long and hard but as Lindenmon's mysterious white specks touched on every Digimon they glowed slightly and felt their power go back up.

"Wow! She's an awesome Digimon!" cried Kazu punching a fist in the air and smiling brightly.

"I can feel all of the power coming back." Sykuamon called no longer feeling fatigued or tired. Instead she felt stronger than ever and could beat Cybernet ten times!

The light faded from Lindenmon and she looked almost more beautiful. Beelzemon saw that she was all white right down to her skin. Her wings were no longer feathered but like missile toe shaped wings sparkling white. Pure blonde hair was curled and was braded in some places. A white flower was crowned on her head which lead Beelzelmon down to her outfit which was revealing but in a good way. The top was cut down and short. The bottom was ripped and torn showing her hips but her pants were tight against her skin. Again they were ripped at the cuffs but what caught his eye was the green bandana tied around her ankle like his tied to his arm. White ribbons danced around her from the back and it flowed like waves on an ocean. The cross was still on her neck and looked the same as before but looking closely he could see white diamonds embedded into it. When she opened her eyes to reveal the same green he couldn't help but smile.

The only thing that bothered Beelzemon was her weapon. Where was it? But he caught sight of the almost invisible hands that appeared beside her. They looked the same but he knew they were her weapons and this was going to be an amazing fight. Correction this was going to be _the_ fight.

"Deciliousmon! You have shown nothing but hatred upon everyone! I could only pity you for making such wrong decisions. Prepare to meet your match!" she claimed flying down and sending her hands to the evil Digimon who sent hers. It was a one sided match as Lindenmon passed through and started to squeeze Deciliousmon and draining her of her energy.

"Beelzemon! Take the shot!" she called out as Beelzemon loaded his gun. He aimed and fired hitting the target successfully. Screaming the evil Digimon started to fade away in blue smoke.

"Lindenmon." Said Ai reading her full purple D-Ark. "Mega form and her special attack is Linden Blossoms."

"Well done toots I knew you could beat her."

"What are you talking about? _We_ beat her Beelzemon WE!" she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Gratefully he returned the hug and suddenly felt the Tamers hug them also.

"I hate to break this sappy moment up." Called Cameron standing with an orange Dinosaur like Digimon. "But we still have one last guy to beat."

"Cybernet herself." Whispered Lindenmon and nodded towards the blue smoke.

"We all have to attack at once!" Lindenmon called out to everyone. So said so in English, Japanese and French hoping that most people would pass the message on.

"Everyone get ready!" She called flying around quickly as the airborne Digimon got ready, the land Digimon did too.

Lindenmon knew she could do this. This was her destiny and she knew it. This was her purpose of meeting everyone. This was the way everything was meant to be! Besides she was meant to live! She was strong and she had to show it loudly as she could.

The Mega Digimon put up a finger symbolizing one. Everyone was in stance and some were powering up. She raised another finger and everyone was ready to fire. Even herself who had a sparkling orb forming in her hand.

The final finger was there and everything went perfectly.

"Shield of Just!"

"Mega Barage!"

"Justice Attack!"

"Chrona Destroyer!"

"Bow Vine!"

"Sonic Wave!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Talisman Enchantment!"

"Pepper Breath!"

The attacks were almost hard to hear but Lindenmon shouted hers loudly screaming to the heavens.

"LINDEN BLOSSOMS!" It was a direct hit. And a roar appeared out of nowhere coming from the odd blue fog that was supposedly Cybernet. It was then Cybernet was just appearing at that moment. It looked like nothing but a mass of blue and white wires with silver metal plates around it. Opening its disgusting mouth it let out a roar.

"Linden Blossoms!" Lindenmon cried attacking it again but it only flinched. Gallatramon yelled he had enough of this and suddenly glowed bright.

"Gallatramon Crimson Mode!" The new Mega cried showing its new red amour and white glowing wings.

"That's also sick." Marianna said cheering on the new Digimon. So did everyone else.

"Let's try again!" called Katrina while everyone else nodded.

"Bow Vine!"

"Sonic Wave!"

"Pepper Breath!"

The attacks hit the target but it only caused mere annoyance. Cybernet looked at them and gave what appeared to be a smirk. Suddenly blue cords attacked the group and attempted to wrap around them.

"SNAP!" cried Cameron dodging one.

"Sword of Courage!" called Gallatramon, Lindenmon, Beelzemon, and the other Biomerged Tamers joined them.

"Linden Blossoms!"

"Chrona Destroyer!"

"Talisman Enchantment!"

"Mega Barage!"

"Justice Kick!"

The attacks seemed to be doing a good job in causing pain to the creature because half of it disappeared in blue smoke.

Ai and Mako watched carefully as their Digimon fought with everything they had but it wasn't enough.

"We have to do something Ai." Mako said still looking at the battle. Ai nodded and looked around.

"Ai! Mako! Are Hopemon and Beelzemon up there?" Yamaki came running with most of the adults behind him but the twins shook their heads.

"Hopemon Digivolved to Lindenmon."

"She used the red card then Yamaki the program is set all we have to do is tell her what to do and enter the code." Shubimi said appearing out of the mob of parents and adults.

"Are you sure this will work Shubimi?"

"Yes Yamaki I'm sure and Joe, don't even think about the side effect. You know the decision."

Joe was about to say something but frowned and clenched his fists. He didn't want to do this. He knew that Shubimi didn't either but it was the only choice they had. Cybernet was based of Linds and the only way to destroy her was-

"Mr. Wong?" Ai asked tugging on his coat. He looked down to the twins.

"Were Lindenmon's Tamers now and can you tell us what's going on?" Mako and Ai showed the man the two D-Arks and he nodded.

"Yah sure just tell Lindenmon to go into the core of Cybernet and attack in the single black wire there. She herself can only go in there so Beelzemon cannot go with her."

"Lindenmon! Come in Lindenmon!" Called Mako and Ai.

"Yeah guys?"

"Mr. Wong says you gotta go into the core of Cybernet that only you can get into and destroy the black single wire that can kill it! Also Beelzemon cannot go with you!"

Lindenmon glanced a worried look as the dark angel and sighed. Slowly she flew towards the evil program and everyone was calling her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Get back here!"

"Don't do this!" Beelzemon cried but Lindenmon told him to stop.

"I have to do this alone don't worry I'll be fine!" She went into the blue wired monster leaving several Tamers and viewers shocked.

"What does she think she's doing?" screamed Marianna to her friends who shrugged and dodged another blue cable.

"I dunno but she had has to hurry up or else were shit out of luck." Katrina cried diving out of the way from a blue cable.

Lindenmon was confused as to what she had to do; all she saw were blue wires that oddly didn't grab her or anything. They were treating her like she was a part of it.

A clearing came into view and Lindenmon smiled at her success. Destroy it and get out simple enough it was just like those movies such as Mission Impossible.

The black cable twitched a little as Lindenmon aimed her attack at it. The white power was ready. This was it. After this the world will be safe. She wouldn't care if she got hurt but she wanted everyone safe and that was her final wish.

"Program ready at your command." Called one the ladies at the computer. Yamaki stood watching Cybernet with complete disgust. This monster was going to be gone for good…with a little help from the Juggernaut program.

"Linden Blossom!" cried Lindemon blasting the back cable to bits, but this had serious side effects. After the cable being destroyed, she felt herself being ripped in half almost. Screaming, she felt some unknown force shooting her out of Cybernet.

"Now!" yelled Yamaki as the enter button on the keyboard was pressed and the Juggernaut program was activated in the middle of Cybernet and the program was being sucked into it's self.

"Lindenmon!" hollered Beelzemon flying towards Cybernet searching for his beloved Digimon but was shocked to find Linds in her rookie form falling out of the sky. Quick as light he was there having the poor Digimon in his arms.

"Linds!" he yelled shaking her and lowering himself into the ground. He didn't care about the God damn program, what about her! Was she alright?

"Beelzemon?" Linds opened her big green eyes slightly and smiled. "Did I do it?"

"Yeah toots you did it. C'mon lets go home." He started to walk towards Ai and Mako but a bright light emerged from Linds changing her into her human form.

"It took too much power Beelzemon…I don't think I'm going to last long." She started to breathe heavily as Beelzemon shook his head muttering to himself what was wrong.


	20. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

"I'm sorry Beelzemon." Yamaki came clicking his lighter. "Since Cybernet was created from Linds we needed her to destroy her therefore destroying a part of herself. I'm sure the effect isn't lethal-"

"But she will de age just like De-Digivolving." Shubimi said putting his head down. "In order to start the program up we needed her to be in her Mega form so I created the red card made for her only. We then destroyed Cybernet with that and the Juggernaut program. I know this is painful for you-"

"SHUT UP! You don't know nothing about pain!" he roared hugging the human girl close to him. He loved her for God's sake! He was about to be taken away from her! She's not going to die but de aging is going to make her forget the times they had. From their sleepover to their love for each other. She profitably will be a full human now! It wasn't fair! Tears started to burst from Beelzemon's eyes. He couldn't possibly keep them in! It was just too painful.

At that time everyone arrived at the scene including Linds' closest friends. Marianna half shrieked at what she saw. Henry screamed at his dad for doing the exact same thing as before.

"How could you? They were in love!"

"It was either the world or her Henry I didn't know what to do!"

"You never knew what to do!" Henry hollered back tears rolling down his eyes. It was unfair that Beelzemon was going through something this rough. It was hurting Henry and the others like crazy. The adults hung their heads in shame and guilt not knowing what to do with the situation. Everyone didn't even care that Cybernet was destroyed now and only debris was the only thing that left a reminder.

"Beelzemon?" Linds whispered. "It's going to be fine. I'll be okay and we'll be together again soon alright? Don't cry please I'll come back and we can pull pranks in the park again at night. I'll be myself again trust me. Just be patient for a little while. I love you." she felt herself slowly loosing her memories. One by one they went away.

The memory of her Digivolving into Hopemon…gone. The memory of saving Ai...gone. The memory of meeting everyone…gone. Years of memories have disappeared as she glowed a bright yellow light and started to shrink and d age.

"No…" whispered Beelzemon tears pouring down his eyes. "Please don't go…I love you too."

Seconds later after saying those words, a little girl around eight was in his arms. Her long blonde hair was bright and wavy spread across her body to her waist. She was wearing a simple green and blue dress with small blue jeans on. Opening her eyes they were innocent green.

"Mr.?" she said in English lightly. Beelzemon opened his green eyes and stared at the girl before him. "Mr. Are you an angel? There were some bad monsters trying to get me so can you protect me from them?" The voice was so pure, so innocent, and so…childish.

Everyone around the two stumbled into tears now seeing how beautiful the scene was. She forgotten everything about them now and she was asking the one person she truly loved if he was an angel. To tell you the truth everyone thought of the same answer which Beelzemon spoke softly.

"Yeah, I'm your angel. Don't worry about the monsters."

The girl smiled. "Thanks angel, my name is Lindsay but most people call me Linds. What's your name?"

"Beelzemon." The Digimon chocked out tears flowing freely down his face. Ai and Mako felt tears come down from their brown eyes. Their hearts felt like they were torn into two and taped back together loosely. Everyone felt that way now but Beelzemon felt it the worst. He was scared actually. Scared of what will happen now.

"Thanks Beelzemon and don't cry please. There's nothing to cry about. If you don't mind, I want to go home now because I'm really tired and I miss my mommy and daddy." She slowly closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. She was so innocent sleeping like that as if nothing happened. She doesn't remember her friend dying in the hands of D-Reaper, she doesn't remember first meeting Impmon and his Tamers, she doesn't remember the times they spent together, she doesn't remember first turning into a Digimon, she doesn't remember Digivolving, she doesn't remember her family abandoning her, and she doesn't remember being held captive by evil Yamaki.

So many other things happened too; the hatred of Linds called Deciliousmon, the adventure of turning into Hopemon, the fun the two had at the mall, the chase, the wedding, the Digital world, Canada, the dance, the final sleepover…all gone.

Beelzemon looked at everyone who stared at him trying to say that they were sorry. What did they know? But they did know. They knew how much they cared for each other. All of that didn't exist in Linds mind anymore. She was just a simple child now.

Beelzemon remembered Linds' last words 'I love you'. He had to go on for her. He had to deal with the current problem. He had to stop crying his heart out and take care of the present.

"It aint going to be easy." Beelzemon said whispering to himself. "But I think I can do it for ya toots." He looked up in the sky for some kind of sign and sure enough the sun rose slowly and he suddenly changed into his human form. This was her sign and it was a damn good one. His blonde hair swayed in the light wind and he smiled. It was what Linds would have wanted.


	21. Epilogue

_Two months later_

A lot of things changed since then. Many kids had their own Digimon now and protected Earth and the Digital world from evil creatures such as Cybernet. Marianna and all of Linds' old friends went back to Canada and started to live their life there they were sending E-Mails and presents to Linds occasionally. She of course didn't know them but she liked them giving her attention.

Takato and the others stopped by often so Ian could hang out with them. After all they were the closest people other than his band. That's right band. He started to play the guitar and found a small group of friends and they made up a band called Black Ace. They were still in the Garage phase but pretty soon they will get famous. This was kept private and only Tai, Marie, Mako, Ai, and Linds knew of it.

Linds decided to stay with Ai and Mako since her parents 'died' but she was still happy. She was so carefree and had no clue of the many past horrors and memories that happened. Ian visited her at day and at night she would get occasional visits from her 'angel'.

It was one evening before sunset that Ian would never forget. Who would if someone found out that they could possibly jog their memories by a simple drawing?

"Come back here Ian!" called Linds matching down the stairs after the teen. He laughed as she was still speaking English stuff to him. The two were in Linds' room and he suddenly bumped into a shelf knocking over a black sketchbook. Stopping he picked it up and opened a page. There was a girl with blonde hair, a boy with blonde hair, and twins with brown hair all together smiling out to Ian.

"Ian what's that?" Linds attempted to grab it but Ian tore it away.

"Linds get outta here!" he pushed her out of the room and closed the door. Ignoring the cries of him letting her in, he opened the book and begun to look at the pages while sitting against the door. A page had her playing soccer with two kids. Another carried a picture of Linds in her Digimon form. But the last page made him feel tears drip down his eyes…almost. The picture was a black angel holding hands with a white angel with missile toe wings and blonde curly hair. Between their hands was a simple red heart. He felt the air being sucked out of him remembering the first kiss he had with her down in the ugly sewer. That was so long ago…

"Ian open the door!" called out Ai knocking on it.

"Ian c'mon!" Mako hollard.

Ian suddenly got up and tucked the book under his shirt and opened the door.

"Why did you close the door on me?" cried Linds putting her hands on her hips. He laughed.

"I saw a spider and it would have got on ya hair. Ya should be grateful I caught it just in time."

"EW! Those things are so gross." Linds pretended to gag while Ai and Mako laughed. "C'mon lets go play a soccer game with Suzie and the others."

Linds turned to Ian who was looking outside. Sunset…time to leave.

"I gotta go Linds I'll see ya later."

"Okay Ian bye!"

The girl left the room and Ian sighed as he changed into Impmon who watched Ai, Mako, and Linds run down the street.

"Bye toots."

**The End**

Authors Note: I hoped you love this story! Oh the ending made me cry while writing it so you guys better have cried good long and hard! Oh and listening to stop crying your heart out will be a really really really bad idea so yeah :. Stay tuned for Surfacing!


End file.
